Scout Regiment:Endless Efforts
by NeonAtlas
Summary: Some humans seek their freedom...their freedom that was taken by force by the Titans, they realized that their freedom would only be obtained by fighting and dying for it! and so the Scout regiment was formed..The regiment whose soldiers venture outside the walls in the lands ruled by titans! throughout the history of the walls,The scout regiment carried out endless efforts.
1. Chapter 1

_Scout Regiment:Endless Efforts_

 _Titans..Giant humanoid beings that appeared 107 years ago, They are infamous for their appetite for humans that they nearly drove the human race towards extinction. For that cause, the survivors who remained (according to the history of the walls) constructed three walls to protect themselves from Titans. 100 years of peace passed and with it the humans had a great evolution mostly in military, with the help of the inner gases and required materials, the omni directional mobility gear was created and it eased the ability to kill a titan, not only that but humans also classified their military into three main regiments: The Garrison regiments which is responsible for protecting the walls and taking care of its maintenance, The Military police which consists of handpicked soldiers who graduate from the cadet corps and join the safest wall (wall Sheena) in duty to protect the king and maintain order inside the walls and finally…The Scout Regiment, the regiment whose soldiers venture outside the walls in the hope of retrieving the lands that is ruled by the titans, they face a non-ending series of deaths which contributes to helping them become Elite, however those who don't reach a good skill in fighting continue in hope to become use of humanity..for that cause, The Scout regiment carries on its endless efforts._

Chapter one: Death from everywhere (part 1)

In the year 835, Shiganshina district,

The people are crowded at the district gate, viewing the "suicidal crew" who are the scouts.

Leaded by their commander Keith Shadis, the scouts prepare for their new expedition

"All Units prepare! Gate opens in 5!...Show me the fruit of your training! Show these titans the power of humanity!..Don't hesitate and don't lose your concentration for a minute!" shouted Keith while looking behind him,among the crowds was Carla jeager and her baby eren jeager.

One of the soldiers, Joseph Red sighs infront of his squad

"well…here we go…"

One of his teammates noticed "what's wrong? Don't tell me your scared!"

"of course I am not, its just…it didn't go well in the last expedition.."

"you mean because of Allen's death?"

"yes..he was a good person..sheesh still cant forget how he got eaten and..and..we couldn't do any damn thing!"

"he died for a good purpose! He was helping us escape! Besides you were in the top 10 of our class and you couldn't take on these types of titans! Come on they were 15 type class, no chance mate"

"what's the purpose of these ranks? It doesn't matter…you said it..even if I am from the top 10, I couldn't subjugate that monster..if I wasn't scared back then..Allen would have…"

"now is not the time for that! We are about to begin a full new expedition..listen pal..Allen was a great friend during our training but not only he died, many good lives died in the other squads, we were lucky to have only one person killed, the idea isn't to remember the people who died, but to focus on reducing the amount of people who will die..understand"

"…."

"I think that's no.."

"No..I understand…that's why..our friend is in a better place now..we should stop regretting that…I will make sure none of my teammates get hurt..I will"

"now that's the spirit! That's so cool! That will be our 2nd expedition!"

"why are you so fired up?" asked another one in their teammates called judai

"aren't you supposed to be scared, Union?" asked judai

The one who was speaking with joseph was called union and he seemed to be curious about expeditions. This group: Joseph,judai,union and Allen were a group of friends in the cadet corps who planned on entering the scout regiment and after five years of training, they graduated with Joseph in the top ten and they entered the scout regiment and in their first mission, Allen was eaten leaving a great depression in the hearts of his friends..

"scared of what? Hah! You will see! Lets see who can kill more titans!"

"hmph..don't lie about your numbers!" said judai

Joseph stared with a soft smile at his friends but his eyes slowly lowered

"this curiosity is dangerous..I must keep an eye on my friends otherwi-" interrupted by Keith shouting

"The Gates are open ALL SOLDIERS CHAAAAAARRRRGE!"

With that all the soldiers moved up! And exited the district, joseph's squad the Quilo squad led by its leader Quilo moved up among the scouts and the expedition was on.

The weather outside of the walls was so beautiful,the sun was shining ,the sky was blue,the birds were flying safely and the ground was so green and pretty

"this sight never ceases to surprise me" muttered Judai while riding

"Alright, listen up fellas! I have just received orders from the commander, this expedition is to maintain maintenance on the supply bases we have established in the last expeditions, after that we are to move due north in order to construct another supply base alongside Squad Hange and to eliminate any titan that heads towards these supply bases got it?" said Quilo to his squad

The squad shouted got it

"that's so cool! We are gonna fight alongside Section commander Hange Zoe! I heard that she is an A class soldier!" said Union

"and I heard that she is crazy about titans…and she kind of obsessed

With them.." said judai

"she actually might get us killed for the sake of her obsession" added joseph

"aww come on you guys! At least we won't fight alone besides I am looking forward to me-" interrupted Union by a soldier shouting "TITAN! TITAN TO THE EAST!"

A 13 meter type titan was dashing towards the group of soldiers including squad Quilo

It was running,opening its mouth,smiling and looking at them

"what! We have just got out! Ooohhh you have got to be kidding me" said joseph

"it has some type of intelligence,it seems that it is affected by visual movements, otherwise why is it focusing its eyeball on us" commented Judai

"Slow down fellas! Avoid contact! Squad jochi will take care of him" ordered Quilo as a nearby squad heads towards that titan

Joseph drew out his swords creating a strong sound "oh yeah? Try and stop me then" he directed his horse and increased his speed towards the titan

"What the heck?! Joseph! Come back here dammit!" shouted Quilo

"is he crazy?" said judai

"talk about being fired up" said Union

Joseph moved with his horse at a high speed that he even crossed the squad that was supposed to kill that titan

The titan was so close to him now

There was no trees for an ODM gear to use…

"oh no…oh no..what now!" shouted Union

"Grrr….Squad! head immediately towards that titan! Lets rescue our comrade!"

Joseph face was reflected on his blades..with a smile

The titan stopped running and quickly directed his right hand at him

Joseph suddenly jumped from his horse activating the ODM gear and firing an anchor on the titans cheek, he dodged the hand with a backflip in the air then he landed with a slash on the left arm then with the other anchor, he fired at the titan's eyes and then he flew in the air and fell down on the nape with a powerful strike that even cut some parts in the titan's back

While the titan was falling, he stepped on his back to back flip back to his horse

His squad arrived at him

"that was so awesome! That's your 5th solo subjugation!" said Union

"don't make that again! You made us scared!" said judai

"what the heck were you planning soldier! Explain yourself joseph" said Quilo

Joseph put back his swords in the scabbards and looked at him "sir..that target was an easy one and dangerous one that we couldn't bear to ignore, I did what any soldier would do"

"you should listen to your subordinates when they state that this was suicidal, besides solo subjugations aren't so amazing, when your solo you might get killed any second.." said Quilo

"but I tore its hands, there was no way it had a chance of killing me" commented joseph

"and what if it suddenly bit you?" said Quilo

"sir, such movement would be predicted" said joseph

"you must understand! Titans' movements are unpredictable! You can't predict what movement it will commence" said Quilo

Joseph looked down

Union and Judai looked with an admiral look at joseph but they agreed with the squad leader

"come on, we gotta move, we must keep up with the others" stated Quilo

Joseph rode his horse and judai rode near him

"don't be disappointed, you did well"

"I am not, and I will not stop killing titans no matter what others think"

"wait…so you won't obey the leader's orders"

"who cares for what he says!"

"what do you mean? Of course we have to obey! That what we learned in our 5 years of training, what happened to you"

"nothing..but if I had left that squad to take that titan on, one of them would have got killed, so I preferred fighting it myself"

"seriously? How many times do we have to say this. In expeditions many people die! And you will increase the percentage by fighting it alone"

"ok end the conversation, I killed it and its over"

"….fine"

5 minutes after the titan subjugation at Quilo's squad

"we have received news, multiple titans were sighted at the north east of the regiment, five titans: 3 of them are 3-6 meter class and the other two are 8-10 class and 15 casulties, they were subjugated however that doesn't mean that we are entering a focusing titan territory" said Quilo

"strange, I thought that this is the trail for the nearest supply base, wasn't it secured" asked Union

"it "was" secure, however, titans' movements cannot be anticipated for the cause, keep your guard guys" said Quilo

20 minutes later, Keith gave orders to the regiment to rest the horses, while explaining to each squad its duties

Squad Quilo alongside squad Jochi and squad Timar were in the same rest spot

Some sat on the grass,some kept looking everywhere and the others discussed their plans

"the first supply base which will be named checkpoint 1 is 15 minutes away from here you guys however, titans are expected to be in the route we will take, as the regiment will divide into certain groups to secure the base" administrated jochi

"fine by me then, we three will take the north east part,however its gonna be a long shot, I am not planning on risking my comrades lives" said timar

"no one is squad leader, that's why we put our comrades on top priority, we will secure the base and reduce the life loss as much as we can understand?" said Quilo

The other two squadleaders nodded

The soldiers of the three squads patrolled the resting area

A soldier girl named luna with a medium blond hair,blue eyes,small nose and circular face approached joseph

"I heard that you solo subjugated 5 titans,am I correct"

Joseph looked at her with calm look

"yes..and you are…luna right? You solo subjugated..?"

"well I didn't solo subjugate but I happen to team subjugate 3 titans! That's a great score for me"

Joseph looked surprised

"great score?"

"yes! Of course that number in your 2nd expedition is amazing however, its about team work besides you risk your life everytime you solo subjugate right?"

"I have heard that a lot, yes but in the same time I reduce my friends' risk of deaths"

Luna looked sorry for him

"so..you do that for you friends?"

He nodded and folded his arms on each other

"I…see..so if I want to take care of my friends..I must take on danger alone.."

"No!" shouted joseph

Luna was surprised

"you mustn't change your strategy if you think that you are right, I have my own reasons for my strategy and so do you, please..don't do that.." said joseph

"do what" she said while smiling

"you know! Don't risk your life for others! Just help if you can"

"alright…I will go with your advice!"

They both smiled at each other

Union and Judai were watching him

"looks like our pal has a new friend" said Judai

Union looked worried

"...thats not good…." Muttered Union

Judai noticed Union's low voice

"something's wrong?"

"joseph was so sad because of Allen's death, but now look…he has become friends with luna Ahiko, if something happens to this girl…"

"aww crap…no..he might lose all his fighting spirit!"

"yeah…and mor-" said Union but interrupted by squad leader jochi who ordered both squads to prepare themselves to start heading towards checkpoint 1

Joseph alongside luna headed to their horses

"I guess I will see you later.." said joseph

"yeah, have a safe ride" said luna and she winked to him

Joseph looked surprised and his face became red he slowly lowered his head and then sighed, he headed towards his horse and rode it

12 minutes later…

"We are almost there everyone! Prepare for combat any minute!" said Quilo

"strange…no titan was spotted till now" said Jochi

"Squad leader Jochi! Reports from the north west state that they have encountered many titans, and combat is in progress" said one of the soldiers in squad jochi

"that doesn't sound promising! We bett-" said timar but she was interrupted by the sound of a many foorsteps at once

"WHAT?" shouted many soldiers

Quilo calmed down the people and ordered them to stay quiet

They were in open space…and no titan was spotted

They were confused..but they were able to see the north east part of the base.

"lets…just continue…everyone..don't let your guard down" shouted Quilo

Joseph became worried about his friends

Judai noticed that he kept looking at the direction of squad timar in which luna was a soldier

"are you worried?"

"No..why?"

"nothing you seem to be"

"No! you guys are near me how can I be worried"

"you might be worried about the other one"

"who?''

"hmmm.." said judai with a smiling look at joseph

Joseph looked away

"just…focus on the road"

Meanwhile in the north west part of the base,

The scouts already encountered multiple titans

They rode their horses near the houses, suddenly titans began destroying the houses and grabbing some of them while other titans jumped with their mouths open on a house surprising soldiers who were on the other side, most of them got eaten "Inform the Regiment about that! We are in Combat All soldiers! Attack!" ordered a Scout

The scouts switched to their ODM gear and started flying around the titans

Three of the scouts headed towards a 9 meter titan who seemed not interested in them but when one of the Scouts charged at his nape he suddenly turned around with his mouth open and in the same time he tore the anchor's rope so the soldier ended up falling in his mouth with his both legs outside and then that titan bit the scout and cut off his legs making a huge splash of blood

"BASTARD!" shouted one of the scouts! That scout fired 2 anchors on the titan's hands and then he passed underneath its legs heading towards the nape, he stroke a powerful strike to the nape killing the titan

As he was in the air and the titan was falling behind him, he was suddenly grabbed by another titan who had someone in his mouth

The titan was smiling at him and the scout was shocked about being grabbed so fast

The third person fired an anchor at the titan's hand and headed towards It, the titan's directed his other arm towards him but the scout dodged it and stabbed both blades into the titan's eyes

The titan screamed with pain and he crushed the scout who was in his hands

"NOOOO" shouted the third scout then he stepped on his head and jumped falling with a powerful slash on the nape of the titan

That titan fell down and the third scout landed on a house

He took his breaths and felt sad about his friends he then looked the other side

"Oh No…" the titans outnumbered the soldiers who were there

Most of the soldiers got grabbed and eaten and others were injured

The third scout walked slowly and when he was about to fire his anchor, a titan appeared and punched the house he was on

He lost his balance and he was hanged by his anchor

He saw things upside down then the titan grabbed him and bit his upper half…

Other scouts kept fighting, one of them used the houses well for the ODM gear and headed towards the napes and others began slashing through the titan's hands and legs

A scout with his squad were flying around titans who were standing still

"why don't they do anything?"

"don't know! But its our chance!" said a scout then he flew over the titan

"wait!" said another scout

The titan suddenly jumped with his mouth open and biting that scout and eating it in the air

The other scout was surprised but as the titan was falling he grabbed the other scout and crushed him in his hands

"ABNORMAL! WE HAVE GOT AN ABNORMAL!" shouted a scout

That scout landed on a house and kept running and jumping over houses and as he was jumping, a titan under him punched him

That scout lost his balance and conscious and ended up eaten by another titan

"things isn't looking so well…" said a squad leader

"you bet..how many titans do we still have?" said an injured soldier who was injured and bleeding in the face

"looks like fifteen titans left to go…" said the squad leader

"seriously..(Coughs) and…how many soldiers do we still have.."

"I..I..I don't know..but we lost many lives…we cant afford to retake this area at all.."

That soldier pulls out another blades from his scabbards

"then lets go…my friends are waiting for me!...in the afterlife!" said that scout

The squad leader was surprised as he saw that scout jumps and heading towards the titans but he was bitten as soon as he reached them

The squad leader sighed and then a soldier came to report

"Sir! The other three squads have just reached the north east part of the base"

"have they encountered any titans yet?"

"I don't know about that sir but I happen to know that they have just arrived"

the squad leader lowered his head

"May they be victorious in battle" he then drew out his swords and headed towards the titans alongside the remaining soldiers

Meanwhile in the east part of the base,

"WOOHOOOO!" shouted scout who was rotating around the titan then slashing his nape suddenly

"squad leader! Please that's dangerous you might get grabbed any moment!"

That scout landed on a house and smiled at that scout

"come on mobilit! Hang around like this and you will be the one who gets eaten" said that scout

The other scout was named mobilit the right arm of squad leader Hange Zoe,

The east part was to be secured by squad Hange and Squad Erwin

Two titans were heading towards some scouts who were on house

Erwin smith (an S class soldier) headed towards these two titans

They both smiled at him and directed both of their hands towards him

He used some gas to increase his speed then he slashed a powerful slash tearing off both of their hands then he landed on one of their arms and fired an anchor to the house next to them, then he rotated around them both and stroke both of their napes in the same time then he landed on a house next to Hange

"nice one there Erwin!" shouted hange

"Hange…have some caution otherwise you will get yourself killed" said Erwin

Hange smiled and looked at other three titans who were in a battle with some scouts

She jumped with a gas jump and fired her anchors creating an incredible speed that she reached one of those titan's napes and stroke it hard

That titan fell on another titan destroying a house

And as the house was falling she rotated around another house and boosted towards the other titan's nape slashing it, she then was in the air

The third titan used both of his hands to close on hange but she stabbed her blades on to his hands, the titan moved away his hands in pain and she drew out another blades from her scabbards and fired an anchor on his head

She stood on the titan's head and she looked at him

"ohhh..did it hurt? Tell me if it hurt! Come on you can talk with me!"

The titan smiled at her

"WOOOO LOOK ERWIN! THE TITAN UNDERSTANDS ME!" shouted hange

"uhh…No…He is smiling beca-" said Erwin interrupted as the titan regenerated his hands and moved it to his face towards hange

She jumped with a gas jump and the titan punched himself with both hands and fell on a wreckage of a house

She landed on his nose

"too bad..i thought you wanted to tell me something!" said hange

The titan stood up suddenly that she wasn't fast enough to escape

He grabbed her and opened his mouth

Then mobilit boosted around the titan and stroke its nape killing the titan

"thank you mobilit"

"I told you! YOU DON'T LISTEN TO A WORD I SAY!"

Erwin joined them

"nice job squads..we almost secured this area.."

"oh don't tell me the titans in here are almost all dead"

"AND WHY WOULD THAT BE A SAD NEWS!" shouted mobilit

"yes, they are almost all dead, get ready everyone! We are to move to reinforce the others, some news has arrived that the north west squads were routed by the titans, not a single one was able to survive" said Erwin

"so who will we reinforce?" asked hange

Erwin looked at her with a serious look

"the North east squads, the titans of the north west are likely to move to them plus the other titans in the north east.." said Erwin

"oh no..they may not survive at all" said mobilit

Erwin nodded "but first, we must secure this area, so pick up the pace everyone!"

Meanwhile at the North East part of the base,

The other squads reached their destination before the squads of Quilo,jochi and timar

These three squads reached their destination

The place seemed calm

Quilo ordered everyone to switch to ODM gear and to stand on the houses

Everyone did as ordered and they started to get on the houses

"…..No…Titans?" said jochi

"but how?.." said timar

Joseph felt uneasy…he looked around him but he couldn't see because some houses were so big however, that doesn't mean that there are titans hiding perhaps? They should have made at least a noise..

"that's so weird? Is that it?" said judai

One of the soldiers of squad jochi was moving on a house then suddenly..everyone felt a small shake on their houses…

Suddenly a titan jumped from a house biting and eating one of the soldiers of squad jochi

"TITAN! TITAN TO OUR EAST!" shouted a soldier

"BUT HOW DID IT HIDE THERE!" shouted Union

Suddenly titans jumped from each houses eating some soldiers

Joseph gasped but he jumped with a gas jump, at the last second he dodged with an anchor from a bite of a titan and he landed on the street falling

Union was punched by a titan hand who tried to eat him, and he fell on a wreckage of a house

Judai fired an anchor to another house and hardly dodged that titan but he was injured because of the small parts of the house which made some cuts on him

Quilo threw himself off the house falling on the street and infront of him three titans

Most of the soldiers got either injured or eaten

Luna fired an anchor towards the titan who jumped at her then she tilt her self slashing through his arm and landing on another house

Jochi and timar barley survived while joseph and Quilo were left in the street

Joseph slowly stood up and the titan directed his hand towards him but he tore his fingers and jumped with an anchor, he rotated around the titan and fired an anchor at its nape then he boosted with gas and delivered a powerful slash to the nape killing it

Quilo however, was surrounded by many titans and he slowly stood up unbalanced

Judai shouted for Union who was deeply hurt and stabbed by some wreckage

Judai was about to move for Union but then he stopped when he saw Quilo on the ground

He was hesitated and he had to make a quick decision, who shall he save? And how? And….why?!

Why does he leave one of them to save the other

Union was spitting out blood while Quilo hopped and broke a glass to hide from the titans

It seemed that his ODM gear was broken

Judai kept standing confused but then he heard joseph shouting at him

"JUDAI! GO FOR UNION! I WILL RESCUE THE SQUAD LEADER"

Judai quickly nodded and headed towards his friend

Joseph's face reflected on his blades with an angry look

The three titans looked at him with a death-smile and charged at him

A titan got near him and directed both of his arms at him, joseph broke both of his blades while tearing off the arm then he landed on the arm jumping with a gas boost, while jumping he switched the blades then he fired his two anchors at the titan's eyes rotating around it and striking the nape however, the second titan was fast, he responded with a punch towards joseph who was at the titan's nape

Joseph jumped over the titan's arm, dashing on it then firing an anchor at its belly to rotate and once again deliver a strike to the nape, the third titan jumped at joseph who was now in mid-air

Joseph stared at that titan with fear

"crap! No escape!"

Suddenly an anchor was fired towards that titan's nape and suddenly it fell dead

Joseph landed on a house and then landed luna

"wow! You did so good on that one!"

"what? Did you think that you're the only one who can solo subjugate?!"

Joseph smiled at her "how is your squad?"  
luna lowered her eyes and turned her face

"most of them died, its only me,squad leader and fagz, the others…"

Joseph shared her sadness with a sad look and then headed towards her

"listen…it's a tough time..we must stay together and not think of that now! Alright?"

She looked at him and nodded

Quilo's leg was deeply injured with some blades, it seemed that it broke and stabbed it

"….now…calm down…you have been ready for that the day you joined the scouts!...don't panic..don't panic"

Suddenly joseph entered the house by destroying the door "SQUAD LEADER?"

"DON'T PANIC!" shouted Quilo

But he was relieved when he knew it was joseph

"oh thank god! Joseph! Did you eliminate those titans alone?"

Joseph looked at luna

"No….I had a lot of help!"

Luna blushed "it was only one titan! It was nothing!"

They both stared at each other

Quilo was confused with that but he shouted at them

"my ODM gear is all messed up, is there any spare ones? After all this is a supply base!"

"there gotta be a building for it, but where could it be?" replied joseph

"it must be in the center! Come on…we gotta move!" said Quilo

"umm.. squad leader! You aren't planning on getting out like that! Are you?" asked luna

"and what if I am?"

"well outside is swarming with titans! You cant just outrun the titans on foot" said luna

"Sir, you remain here, luna,I and the others will secure the area then you can go out!" said joseph

"don't get overconfident boy! Don't forget to watch your gas!" said Quilo

Joseph gasped! "crap..i already used a lot of it!" muttered joseph

"is something wrong?" asked luna

Joseph looked at her "nothing everything fine! Come on lets go!"

Meanwhile, Judai headed for his bleeding friend

"Union!UNION! UN(coughs) ION!" shouted judai as he reached him

Union slowly rose his eye at him with a smile, a wreckage was stabbing him in his stomach and he was vomiting blood

"hang in there buddy! I will save you! I SWEAR I WILL!"

"ju-dai…(coughs) stra-nge..I thou-ght I woul-d see Joseph!"

"don't worry pal! He is helping the other soldiers! And I am here to protect you!"

Union smiled "it-s too la-te! Thi-s is the e-nd of the li-ne for me!"

"No its not! come on! I will help you get out!"

"wa-it! Don-'t forget! We to-ok this le-sson in our trai-ning! Pull me at once!"

"seriously even now!" said judai while smiling, he lifted Union out of the wreckage and Union screamed with pain

He laid his friend down and remained with him

"I di-dn't think it wo-uld end li-ke that!"

"IT WON'T END! I WILL PROTECT YOU!"

"Since the m-oment I joi-ned the sco-uts…I expe-cted my end to be in-side a titan's be-lly"

Judai was so worried about his friend and then jochi landed on a house near them

"JUDAI! GET IN THE AIR! MULTIPLE TITANS APPROACHING!"

Judai and union looked behind them and there were like 4 titans heading towards them

Judai gasped and he began sweating and shaking

"whats that…feeling..I didn't feel that before! Am..I..scared?" said judai

"Jud-ai! Esc-ape! I am de-ad an-yway!"

Judai stood still..he slowly rose his head, the titans slowly moved towards him

"Why..." muttered judai

Union noticed him

"Why…" again muttered judai

"WHY AM I SCARED?" shouted judai as he drew both of his blades creating a strong sound of swords

Union was shocked "the-re is no wa-y you cou-ld bea-t all of the-se!"

Judai now with an anger look approached slowly the four titans

Jochi and one of his teammates stared at him

"is he crazy?"

"now that I remember…why am I scared….I joined the scouts..to fight the titans!..how can I anticipate that I wouldn't fight them?..and how could I join any other regiment! To hide from titans? Or to avoid contact with them perhaps? I dunno, either way, its just considered one thing for me….(he points his right blade towards a titan looking at him and opening his mouth) cowardly!" said judai then suddenly all four titans charged at him at once.

"oh no! ev-en Jose-ph wouldn't sta-nd a cha-nce!"

Suddenly judai released a huge amount of gas creating a gas cloud

The titans hit each other and impacted each other

They looked around but then suddenly judai landed on one of them on the nape slashing it hard then he fired an anchor to a house, a titan noticed him and jumped at him, he then stopped suddenly from being pulled by the anchor making the titan fall infront of him then he once again strike that titan's nape

Two of the titans remain and they dash at him, he fires both anchors and then boosts with gas to slide under their legs tearing it

Both of these titans lose balance and fall on the ground

He fires one of his anchor at the first's nape and another anchor at the second's nape

He strikes both of them and lands infront of them with his blades broken

He was covered in blood then he stabs what was remained of the blade in the eye of the corpse of the titan

He stand still while jochi, his teammate and Union stand shocked that he alone face four titans and killed them

However,he did use a lot of gas which started to be worrying him

Joseph and luna exited the house and they found the corpses of these titans and between them a soldier covered in blood

Luna and joseph are surprised

"Hey! Who are you?!" shouted joseph

Judai turned around to look at him

"judai…amazing.."

Luna is shocked

"no way! He took out all of these alone?!"

Joseph and luna runs to him

He informs them about Union's condition and they inform him about Quilo's condition

Jochi and Timar joined them

"sheesh that was one hell of an ambush!" said timar

"Whats the situation here?" said jochi

"I have got two soldiers standing, the others…are eaten" said timar

"I still have three soldiers standing, what about Quilo?"  
"Sir, squad leader is injured and he needs a spare ODM gear because his gear was damaged during the ambush" said joseph

"cant we just grab one from a corpse?" said judai

"HEY!" shouted luna

"what? I am suggesting!" said judai

"he has a point…however the titans ate the soldiers whole leaving nothing but blood as remains.." said jochi

"wait! We are forgetting about Union! Sir! That soldier is my dear friend! We cant just leave here!" said joseph

"what is his condition?" said jochi

"he is greatly injured! He needs help now!" said judai  
"it seems that his survival chances are low…lets take his ODM gear for Quilo" said timar

"No! what the heck Timar! Of course no!" shouted joseph

"how dare you call my name! its squad leader!" shouted timar

"does it look like the time for that!" shouted judai

"you shut up soldier! You have no right to interrupt me!" shouted Timar

"everyone calm down!..this isn't the situation where we can argue!" said jochi

"aren't you the one who suggested disgracing my comrades for your beloved Squad leader?" said timar

"by what? They are already dead!" said judai

"well your friend is dying and there is no one who can help him so just kill him and get him out of his pain and misery and help your leader" shouted timar

"don't you dare speak like that about Union!" shouted joseph

"hey..umm." said luna

"WHAT" shouted the three soldiers

Luna was shocked "I was…wondering…if I could…help your friend!...I learned first aid medical techniques during my training!"

Joseph and judai smiled with joy

"really luna! Can you help him recover!" said joseph

She nodded with a smile

"WHAT! Luna are you gonna risk your lives for these maggots!" shouted timar

"what did you say!" shouted judai

"yes squad leader! I must give everything I have in order to help my friends..a very dear friend of mine..told me that" she smiled while looking at joseph

He blushed and judai and jochi noticed that

"luna…." Muttered timar

Suddenly a titan hit a house destroying it, then it grabbed a soldier who was so injured and bit him hard

"NO! THAT WAS FAGZ!" shouted timar

"oh no!" shouted luna

Judai was shocked then two soldiers who were injured in their faces came and shouted

"squad leader jochi! We have encountered all titans in the area! Ten titans spotted! And squad timar is wiped out, and karis is killed! Its only us and you now!"

Jochi cursed the titans then he ordered the two soldiers to regroup on him

Everyone circled around him

"Listen you guys! Our mission remains..we must secure this base from all titans! But we have side missions, which is, to help squad Quilo who thankfully seem to be elite and also no deaths in them just some injuries, Scout Luna will aid Scout Union while Scout joseph and Scout dartoa cover her, me and tuxedo and judai will try to secure the base, and timar, we will cover you while you enter the supply tent over here and bring an active ODM gear for Quilo, everyone understand?" said jochi

Everyone shouted understood and they kicked off this plan

Luna hurried towards Union

"oh my!...how do you feel!" said luna

Union slowly looked at her "wha-t do you thi-nk?"

Luna started treating him while joseph and dartoa stood on a house near them

The others started combat with the titans, judai boosted towards a titan slashing its legs then behind him jochi who lands on that titan's nape

Another titan starts swinging his arms everywhere so tuxedo dodges the hand swings and fires an anchor at its cheek to rotate and striking the nape but it was a weak strike so the titan didn't die but it impact that soldier with its head

tuxedo fell on the street and the titan slowly lowered his hand at him but then the titan fell down with its nape cut

Jochi landed on the titan's corpse

"tuxedo! Are you alright?" shouted jochi

Tuxedo stood up slowly and nodded, he was injured but insisted on continuing

Judai kept attracting titans to him, he jumped from a house to a house with titans destroying and running through each house he runs into

Then he jumped with a gas boost and then an abnormal jumped behind him

"DAMN! GET OUTTA THERE!" shouted timar

He then did the same move he did before

He used a lot of gas to make a gas cloud

The titan was confused yet again and landed on its face on the ground and above him judai who lands with a strike to the nape

"that's a nice move he did there…but….how much…have he used already?" asked timar

judai stood on a house to catch his breath while jochi joined him

"three titans down, so far so good" said jochi

"when will timar move?" asked judai

Jochi looked at a building which was surrounded by four titans

"we have to secure that building over there"

"what about the other three titans?"

"leave them to joseph and dartoa for now…lets go!" said jochi as he jumped off the building and headed towards the supply tent

Luna covered Union's wound and cleaned it however, he wasn't strong enough to stand

"your impact with the ground caused a lot of damage to your body!" said luna

"but I feel good now! Thanks to you that is!" said Union

Luna blushed "it was nothing really!"

Suddenly they heard footsteps, it was 15 meter titan running towards them with an amazing speed

"OH NO!" shouted luna

"ABNORMAL!" shouted Union

Behind him was joseph and dartoa

"Crap! He is so fast! What now!" shouted dartoa

Joseph gasped but then he took another route, he fired an anchor at a house reinforcing steel and slashed it breaking his blades

The house collapsed in the way of the abnormal

The abnormal kept running but it was tackled due to the wreckage

As it was falling joseph boosted with a gas jump rotating around its back and then delivering a strong strike to the nape

Dartoa and joseph landed on a house

"whoa! Your so good at this!"

"thank you…."

"how much gas do you still have?" asked dartoa

Joseph looked at his ODM gear

"dunno…but surely not a lot"

"what about your blades?"

"I still got two blades left…enough for another switching..damn.."said joseph

"well…we have to resupply after we secure the place here!" said dartoa

Joseph looked at the remaining titans who were only two

"yeah..we have enough supplies to kill these two"

Joseph and dartoa headed towards the last two titans in their area while Judai,Jochi and tuxedo killed two titans out from four who were surrounding the supply building

Judai rotated around the building and became face to face with a titan who raised his hands towards judai

Judai dodges and lands on the titan's arm then jumping from it to the building, the titan raises his left arm and crushes the place where judai lands, judai blocked with his blades but it was no use, the titan broke his blades and even punching judai destroying a part of the building.

"OH NO! HE IS INSIDE THE BUILDING!" shouted tuxedo

"HE MIGHT BE DEAD! QUICKLY! COVER HIM!"

The titan looked in the hole of the building and down there was judai on his back trying to stand

Jochi boosted hard that he hit the titan's face with his leg then he jumped and stabbed both eyes of the titan

The titan slowly moved away

"I WILL DRAW HIM AWAY!" shouted tuxedo as he struggled with the titan

Jochi went to the hole

"JUDAI! ARE YOU OK?!" shouted Jochi

Judai slowly raised his eyes

"I…am..fi-ne!...don't worry I am not critically injured, just some scratches…I am fine!" shouted judai

"WELL! GET OUTTA THERE! I DON'T SEE THE LAST TITAN! AND IF I RECALL, HE WAS A FOUR METER ONE! CAREFUL!" shouted jochi

"YOU GO! TELL TIMAR TO CALL OFF HER MISSION! I WILL GRAB ODM GEAR FOR QUILO!" shouted judai

"ALRIGHT TAKE CARE! I AM GONNA LEND TUXEDO A HAND! BE SAFE!" shouted jochi then he boosted away

Judai sighed, it was dark in the building, the only light was the light that came from the hole

He walked inside slowly, he kept looking around, inside was full of boxes that were full of things probably supplies

"damn! Where is the ODM supply?"

Judai tore the boxes with his blades then he heard a strong noise

He gasped and looked around…it was dark…he began sweating and focused again inside the boxes..then he heard footsteps…

He slowly turned around his face while shaking

He saw a four meter titan that was five meters away from his (and it was in dashing position)

Both of them stared at each other for a while…

Then suddenly the titan boosted at judai who quickly rolled around to escape the titan

The titan hit the boxes and destroyed a part of the wall, breaking some of its teeth

Judai drew out his last blades and his face reflected on the blades with an anger look

The titan regenerated its teeth and looked towards him

" ..LOOK AT THAT FACE!" shouted judai

Then he activated his gas but nothing happened

"WHAA-" shouted judai but the titan yet again ran at him so judai jumped in a group of boxes while the titan kept destroying it

"WHY OF ALL TIMES!" shouted judai, he had used up all of his gas

He ran in the dark corridors and behind him the titan dashing towards him

He slipped under some group of boxes and pushed some in the way of the titan who didn't care much and kept destroying things and stomping it

Judai then jumped on a heavy box to a box till he reached a high distance up

The titan tried to climb but it ended up boxes falling on it

Judai kept pushing heavy boxes at the titan which fell wounding the titan but not enough to kill it

The titan didn't stop pushing the boxes either and begin hitting the boxes with his head

Judai gasped and looked at his blades

He took it out from their handles and slid down to the titan, he threw both of the blades towards the titan's eyes then he rolled under it and ran away

However,his throw neither was strong nor accurate so it just made a small scratches in the titan's eyes

The titan turned around and ran after him

"OH COME ON!" shouted judai as he ran

But…no human can outrun a titan and so…he got grabbed

With no blades left nor gas…it was a definite end for him

His face was pale as he looked at the titan's teeth and smile….but as the titan was about to bite him…a huge titan collapsed on the building falling on the titan that was about to eat judai

That titan made a huge damage to the building, it fell with its nape cut clean

Judai caught his breath and he crawled away from the small titan but then that titan grabbed his leg as he crawled

"NO…NO!NO!" shouted judai as he tried to crawl away

But then tuxedo landed on that titan with a strong strike to the nape killing it for good

Tuxedo went to help judai

"your lucky mate! I dunno how you survived with that thing with you!" said tuxedo

"it's a luck! And I am afraid it might end! Thanks! I owe you a one!"

"you owe nothing! Come on! We did it! All titans in north east part of the base are eliminated! The area is secured!" said tuxedo

Judai smiled with relief "and what about squad leader jochi?!" asked judai

"he is fine! He is out there, I and him subjugated that guy!..glad we did it in time right!" said tuxedo

"yeah you saved my life there!"

"alright enough about it! I would say that you ran out of gas and blades!"

"yeah…"

"well, so we are! We gotta resupply before the scouts regroup"

Judai nodded and they grabbed from the building what they needed

Meanwhile, during judai running from the small titan,

"JOSEPH! ITS THAT LAST TITAN! WHATS IT DOING?!" shouted dartoa

"I don't know…it seems to be…hiding from us?"

A titan looked at joseph and dartoa then jumped behind a house

"nah..I sense that it's a trap!" said dartoa

"whatever its doing…lets avoid contact with it unless it charges"

"agreed"

Then suddenly the titan began destroying houses, apparently destroying his way to the wreckage where luna and Union are

"hey…hey..hey hey hey!" shouted dartoa

"NO NO…COME ON LETS GO!" shouted joseph

"Lu-na…run away! Behind us!" muttered Union

"NO WAY! I AM ALMOST DONE WITH YOU! I WON'T ABANDON YOU!" shouted luna

"look behind us! That titan is crazy! Its gonna crush both of us at this rate" said Union

"DON'T WORRY! I have got faith in joseph and dartoa to protect both of us!" said luna

Union noticed that she was scared and sweating and as she covered his wound she was shaking

"dartoa! There is no way we can use our ODM gear while its destroying the houses our anchors will be of no use!" shouted joseph

"THEN DAMMIT!" shouted dartoa

Then as the titan was about to reach luna, and it was behind her

Dartoa with all of his strength and his speed, hit the titan's face with his body, pushing it over another house making the titan fall on another house

However,he was critically injured

"DARTOAAA!" yelled joseph who landed near him

Dartoa looked at him hardly

"CRAP! YOU!...YOU CRAZY!" shouted joseph

The titan stood up and now its attention was focused towards joseph

Joseph angrily activates his gas button

he felt that his gas is about to end but he didn't care he fired two anchors on an edge of a house then he boosted up and fell with a strong strike to the right arm

then he rotated with a strong slash to the left arm breaking his blades then he fired his anchors at the titan's chest then he changed his blades and rotated with a slash tearing the titan's leg

the titan now was vulnerable and it fell on its face with its nape wide open

joseph in the air fires an anchor at the nape and yells and as he activates his gas…his gas goes out

he gasps and suddenly he loses his balance and falls down hard on a wreckage

the titan slowly regenerates and joseph slowly stands on his feet

he looks behind him and finds out that the titan is standing on his limbs and is about to bite joseph but suddenly its nape is tore off by dartoa who lands beside joseph and then falls

joseph gasps and runs towards him

"you are alright! Whoa you saved me there!" shouted joseph

" I am fi-ne…b-ut..I ha-ve Br-oken..so-me limbs…"

"hang in there! Don't worry its safe now! I think that was the last titan here! You did it! You killed the last titan!"

"No…I d-id no-thing…" said dartoa

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! YOU HELPED ALL OF US! YOU HELPED HUMANITY WIN A BATTLE! DON'T UNDERSTIMATE YOURSELF DARTOA! STAND UP WITH ME!"

"so..I wa-s…hel-pful? Asked dartoa

"YES! YOU WERE SO HELPFUL! YOU KILLED TITANS AND SAVED THE LIFE OF YOUR COMRADE! YO-" shouted joseph

Dartoa grabbed joseph's hand "I wa-nt yo-u…to ta-ke my ODM ge-ar…yo-urs…is..dama-ged…ri-ght.."

Joseph was shocked…."Wh-y…why?"

"ple-ase…t-ake it…" said dartoa

"No! YOU WILL BE OK! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS!"

Dartoa took off his ODM gear and put the handles in the hands of joseph

"ke-ep it wi-th yo-u! let me be he-lpful for th-e la-st mo-ment!" said dartoa

Joseph was shocked…but he accepted the ODM gear and grabbed it

Dartoa smiled a soft smile and closed his eyes…..and never opened them again

Joseph stood up with his eyes closed and turned around, and flew back to luna and Union

When he retured, everyone was regrouped

"Area's secure! All titans were eliminated!" said jochi

Quilo got out with an ODM gear

"nice everyone! I never anticipated you to pull that mission off!"

"well your squad suffered no deaths" said tuxedo

"but we paid injuries as a price" said judai

"and poor Union…look at him…" said Quilo

"He will be fine! I have double checked his wound! He will recover soon!" said luna

"thank you scout luna! As the squad leader of squad Quilo, I personally thank you" said Quilo

Luna smiled and nodded

"but we did lose a lot of people didn't we…" said jochi

"yeah..my whole squad is wiped out expect luna.."

"thank god..no deaths in my squad!"

"FOR NOW!" shouted Union

"I still got tuxedo and dartoa who are very injured" said jochi

"Tuxedo only…" said joseph who was coming from a distance

They looked at him

"joseph.." said Quilo

"Dartoa…is in a better place now.." said joseph

Tuxedo and jochi were shocked

Luna covered her mouth with her hands

Timar and Quilo looked down

Judai sighed and Union's face turned sad

"he died heroically..and passed down his ODM gear to me…" said joseph

"yes…he sacrificed himself for me and Union.." said luna

"well…rest in peace..dartoa.." said jochi

"No…rest in peace…all who served his life today" said Quilo

"Alright everyone, its gonna be night soon…resupply as fast as you can, unless the order of advancing arrives, we won't move so resupply while I,jochi and timar plan a good shelter for today" said Quilo

"and rest while you can…we need to keep our strength for the next fight…"said jochi

Quilo turned to Luna

"Luna..I need your medical skills…help everyone who is injured..I am counting on you" said Quilo

"yes sir!" said luna

Everyone looked at each other as the three squad leaders left…

Meanwhile in the north west of the base,

Squad Erwin and Hange arrived at the north west part

They found no titans but they did find corpses,blood and broken buildings

"things…didn't go so well here it seems.." said hange

Erwin looked at her "No joking..it looks like…the squads that supposed to secure the north west were indeed routed.."

"what makes you say that? What if they did kill the titans" asked a soldier

"if so? Then where are they?.." said Erwin

"you have got a point there Erwin…and I think that the titans here headed towards the north east part.." said hange

"why's that?" asked Erwin

"well..first..we didn't find any titan while we were in the trail for here…and secondly, the nearest part from here for the titans to suddenly disappear is the north east part..so they must be there.." said Hange

Erwin nodded and looked at the sun

"this is bad…its getting night!" said mobilit

"what no worries! Titans can't be active at night!" said Hange

"but if there are humans and they can smell them…then they don't care…" said Erwin

"so this supports the idea that the squads in the north east might be alive?" asked Hange

"yes..and I doubt that they will handle this amount of titans, disregarding the fact that we don't know their numbers however, I am sure that the squads in the north east are exhausted enough..Everyone prepare! WE ARE MOVING OUT!" shouted Erwin

"to where Erwin?" asked Hange

"We gotta help the people in the north east before they get outnumbered"

"strange…its not like you to care much about the others, aren't you the one who stated that the soldier must give everything he has and accept the consequences" said Hange

Erwin looked at her

"correct however, we need whoever still alive there, since the entire team of the north west got wiped out plus the other teams…we need these people.." said Erwin

"I doubt squad Miche suffered any death! But lets go!" said Hange


	2. Chapter 15:Death from everywhere part 2

_Scout Regiment:Endless Efforts_

The north east part of the supply base was secured by squads Quilo,Jochi and Timar however, many soldiers paid their lives as a price and those who didn't die suffered critical damages and injuries but they succeeded in eliminating all titans in the north east however, the same cannot be said for the other squads and specifically the north west squads who were all eaten by the titans and then the titans disappeared, the Elite squads of Erwin and Hange secured the east part of the base and headed to reinforce the north west but they arrived when all soldiers were wiped out, Erwin theorized that perhaps the titans headed due east since they smelled a scent of humans there and supported his theory since they didn't encounter any titan in their way to the north west so hange came to the conclusion that there might be soldiers alive in the north east and in turn they must have succeeded in securing the place there but it was becoming night so Erwin ordered everyone to hurry as they rush to aid the low number of soldiers who might face complete annihilation but will they succeed?

Chapter 1.5 (death from everywhere part 2)

Meanwhile in the north east part,

Joseph and tuxedo were double checking the streets from the roof

"you know, you are so good with the ODM gear!" said tuxedo

"thank you..you too!" said joseph

"No not really, I just did my best to survive…but today..was so chaotic.."

"agreed"

"you know, the day I chose to join the scout regiment..I never thought it would be so dangerous I mean…how many titans did we came face to face with.." said tuxedo

"and how many soldiers….gave their lives.." said joseph

"my teammates are something..and dartoa is something else…I don't know why…but his death was so shocking for me.." said tuxedo

Joseph looked at him "I am sorry.."

"don't be sorry! In expeditions..everyone might die any second..like your friend judai for example..he was trapped in a building without gas nor blades! he barely survived!"

"yeah he is a good soldier!...and I was the same…I ran out of gas in the middle of a fight..and if dartoa hadn't come in the last second..I would have been eaten.."

"yeah…you still have his ODM gear?"

"yes I am using it right now…oh I am sorry..as your comrade of course…here you can have it!" said joseph

"No! he passed it down to you right?"

Joseph nodded

"then keep it with you! If that's his death wish.." said tuxedo

"ok..oh by the way how do you feel? Does this bandage make any difference?" asked joseph

Tuxedo wore a bandage around his head "oh right! Now that you remind me! I totally forgot! Whatever that girl did to me! I don't feel the pain anymore! She is so good!"

"you mean luna?" said joseph exclaimed

"yes! She helped the others too! Man she is so good at medical purposes!"

"I see! Good thing you feel fine, since we have short time to rest!" said joseph

"We have got the whole night to rest! Titans are inactive at night! Don't worry, have we spotted any titan till now?"

"well No…"

"then its gonna be fine! Come on lets report back to squad leader Quilo and jochi, it doesn't seem that there are titans at all!" said tuxedo

Joseph nodded and both of them jumped off the roof using their ODM gear

The three squad leaders met them on the roof of the building they chose as a shelter

"We have checked the streets sir! No sign of any titans!" said tuxedo

"good..with these wreckage around the house…we will hear any titan who steps on it..but don't take off your gear..be on your guard any second" said Quilo

"its getting dark and we will lack vision…Tuxedo..come with me, we gotta insure that the horses are resting" said Jochi

"Yes sir!"

"I am coming too! I Have got nothing to do anyways..I didn't fight as much as you guys..kinda makes me feel guilty.." said timar

"alright Timar..tag along!" said Jochi

The three soldiers flew away and joseph remained with Quilo

"you did well today boy.." said Quilo

"Sir,I was carrying out my duties as a soldier! And as a subordinate!"

"you need to get some rest! After all everyone is injured and tired…you too are injured right?"

Joseph looked down

"Well its just a few scratches…nothing to worry about…I can fight any moment!"

"well…if that's what you think,but get some rest so you can be in full strength, I will go and patrol the area" said Quilo

"Sir! I am coming with you!"

"No, enter the house and rest, relax we have reinforced the area, its gonna be a defense perimeter here"

"It might still be dangerous!"

"I am not asking you! I am ordering you! Go and rest while you can! After all we only have little time till the order of advancing arrives so move out!" said Quilo

"yes sir!" said joseph then he entered the house

While in the corridor he met Judai

"hey! How is the tough guy!" said joseph joking with judai

"yeah yeah tough guy just because some of action I pulled off!"

"No seriously! You were amazing today!"

"thank you, all of us were amazing, since we worked together!"

"how do you feel now pal?"

'way fine! Thanks to luna I must say"

"is she that good?"

"she is so good! I don't feel my wounds anymore! and between me and you…she seems to admire you!"

Joseph blushed "we are in an expedition! There is no time for such things"

"I am aware of that, that's why I am telling you"

"how come?"

"I am telling you so you don't lose your concentration..don't let luna affect you if…something happens.." said judai

Joseph looked down "I..know..your right..I can't afford to let anything cause me a hesitation!"

"good..I will go now to recheck my equipment..did you resupply?" said judai

"yeah, thanks for asking pal! Take care"

"you too, see you around" said judai

Joseph walked to a room, he opened it slowly and found that Union was inside, sleeping on a bed

"come in joseph!"  
"hey buddy,how are you feeling?" asked joseph

"I am way fine! What about you?!"

"I am alright! Whoa man, you caused us to worry about you!"

"yeah! Falling all this distance! Man…still cant forget how this wreckage stabbed me and tore through my innards!"

"okay enough scientifically describing it! I am just glad your alright!"

"thanks man, but its too good to be true! We won this battle right?"

Joseph smiled a soft smile.."yeah…we did…but too many people died.."

"I am so glad you,judai and Squad leader Quilo are still alive!"

"but you made us worried about you, now I will leave you to rest..you need to regain your strength as fast as you can" said joseph

"okay my friend, oh how about checking on Luna? She got tired with all of us!"

Joseph blushed "umm..where Is she?"

"in the next room, she is so tired! She didn't stop checking on me nor the others, she really needs to rest!"

"alright…goodnight Union" said Joseph

"goodnight!"

Joseph walked outside and moved near Luna's room

he took his breath before knocking

"okay..okay…I mustn't be affected by anything..remember..we are in critical position..titans may not be able to move at night however,I mustn't let my guard down.."

He knocked the door and opened it

He found that luna was sleeping with her head on the desk

He approached her slowly and moved her softly

"oh!..aww..(yawns)"

"sorry for waking you!.." said joseph

"joseph? (yawns) welcome! How are you doing?" said luna

"I am fine! You seem to be tired!"

"No! no I am not! do you need anything?"

Joseph smiled "No, I came to check on you! I was told that your tired"

Luna blushed "…that's nice of you.."

He grabbed a chair and sat beside her

"thanks.."

She looked at him "for..for what" said luna as she was smiling

"you have risked your life..to help my friends! And you trusted me to protect you!..I really appreciate that!"

"that was nothing! I had to believe in you as a teammate!"

"well hearing your trust makes me happy.."

They both smiled at each other

She noticed some scratches on him

"oh your..hurt?!" said luna

"No!..i am not..its nothing really"

"No you are hurt! Step aside!"

She leaned on him and started treating his wound

They both blushed and her blond hair covered her face

They both felt the breath of each other

"umm…oh…sorry for troubling you luna…"

She smiled while treating the wound

"it was that serious and you kept hiding it…why?"

"well…I thought I wouldn't need to worry you nor trouble you as I early said"

"of course no! you must let me help you! Its nothing, its my duty as a soldier and….as a friend." Said luna

Joseph smiled softly and she finished treating it and then leaned away back to her chair

"Whoa! You really are something! I don't feel my wound anymore!"

"thank you! I am glad to hear that"

They both smiled at each other for a while that it started to be embarrassing

Joseph noticed the situation and then he stood up

"oh well…I guess I will leave you to rest for now"

Luna stood up

"No no why? Your not tiring me at all!"  
"but I just did!"  
"it was nothing!" said luna while giggling

"you keep saying that all the time!"  
"please! Stay for a while with me!"

Joseph was surprised

"uhh…why? You really seem tired!"

"I am fine!.." said luna then she suddenly took off her ODM gear

Joseph was shocked

"what are you doing! That's very dangerous! You can't leave your gear at all!"

She smiled and blushed then she began slowly approaching him

Joseph began sweating and he stood still

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they both blushed

She looked in his eyes and so did he but joseph was anxious

"Lu-na…wh-at are you doing?" said joseph nervously

She smiled at him "I am resting….as long as you are with me! I am fine!" she said

"well..this is startin-" said joseph but he was interrupted by luna who suddenly locked her lips with his

They started moaning and luna kept locking her lips,licking him and enjoying it

Joseph however, was so surprised he kept opening his eyes and slowly moving away with her holding onto him

"Aw crap! This is bad! What do I do?! Its an expedition! There is no time for that! We are outside the walls and we are miles away from it! Of all times! Couldn't she at least wait till we return to the walls" thought joseph but then luna touched his tongue and then he lost his control and pushed her towards the bed and whatever…

Meanwhile at the shelter stables,

Jochi,Tuxedo and timar were checking on the horses

"oh you morons! Leaving me doing the dirty work!" complained timar as she was cleaning the horses

Tuxedo made a small laugh at her, timar looked at him with an angry look

"Show some respect soldier! She is a squad leader after all!" said jochi

Tuxedo nodded then jochi waited till timar switched her look and then laughed without a noise

"the horses are in a good condition…they will be ready for tomorrow mission hopefully" said jochi

"say…isn't it sort of odd that we didn't get any word from the nearby squads?" asked timar

"maybe it also got dark so suddenly and of course they can't send a messenger in the dark..he might get eaten any second" said tuxedo

"you have got a point tuxedo..thats why we need this shelter at least..till the sun rise" said jochi

"I really want to get some rest dammit..I feel so dizzy.." said Timar

"you should ignore this feeling timar…we are in an expedition not in a trip" said jochi

"you expect me to not know that? Seriously!" said Timar

Jochi made a small laugh

"yeah right...during our training…there was an entire lesson about the emotions of the expeditions..I kinda of forgot it.." said tuxedo

Jochi and timar looked at him

"I think it was, don't hesitate,don't regret and don't panic, remain calm and steady and get used to all of your conditions..and another thing…it was something related to the friendships I think…" said tuxedo but he was interrupted by jochi

"friendship is related to the "don't regret" thing where if a friend of yours dies in the expedition, you are prohibited to regret or hesitate since this will affect your decisions and thus affect your combat skills" said jochi

"yes squad leader correct..but there is another thing that was so unwanted…I don't remember it though" said tuxedo

Jochi looked down and then raised his eyes "neither me…Timar…do you remember it?"

Timar threw her shovel and looked at them with a serious look

"yes…I remember it.."

Both of them looked at her

"there is an emotion which is forbidden and prohibited in the scout regiment and especially in the expeditions….the love emotion…" said timar

"love? How come? We are in no situation to call for love! We need to focus on surviving" said tuxedo

"yes…that's right tuxedo however, those who fall in love in the expedition are destined to face death with no question…the two lovers will keep checking on each other…then it might get upgraded by each other focusing and thinking about each other which results in letting their guard down and then it is upgraded to…" said timar but she is interrupted by jochi

"Ok timar enough details…I remember all of it now"

"why? What can it be upgraded to?" asked tuxedo

"ok Jochi! You tell him!" said timar then she looked away and focused on her duty

Jochi sighed

"these lovers might endanger their lives by continuous thinking about each other which contributes to looking attractive to each other…you understand?" said jochi

"wait…wait wait…No way! They can't do such a thing here in an expedition! No way! And how could they even do it! And of all places! They do it in an expedition!" said tuxedo

"calm down soldier! Nothing like that actually happened from years! Soldiers now focus on the expeditions! And its good to see you not caring about these stuff" said jochi

"of course! How can I care about someone for love purposes and begin to love in a freaking expedition where I might die any second!" shouted tuxedo

Jochi smiled at him

"ok! The horses are fully fine! They should be ready to roll tomorrow morning, when will we leave jochi?" said timar  
"it depends on the time the advancing order arrives, for now we are to hold ground"

Then a sound of an ODM gear was heard outside the stables, they looked at the door and then Quilo entered

"Quilo…where have you been squad leader" said jochi

"I was checking the surroundings..damn..I hear noises but I don't see a damn thing"

"well didn't you have any torch to light the area?" said tuxedo

"nope, but it seemed safe around here" said Quilo

"so..what is our plan of defense?" asked timar

"normal, Timar and tuxedo you will be our overwatch, jochi and I will switch with you from time to time to rest, alright?" said Quilo

They nodded

Back to the house,

Luna's room was next to Union's room

Judai entered the room to check on his friend

"judai! Its nice to see you here pal!" said Union

Judai smiled "thanks, how are you feeling?!" said judai

"I am getting to it! How are you?"

"I am also fine, its good to see you alright my friend"

"yeah…"

"have you seen joseph? He isn't in the room he supposed to be in.." said judai

"well..I told him to check on Luna an hour ago.." exclaimed Union

"wait..what?" said judai

"isn't he out already?" said Union

"No, I Have just checked on his room." Said Judai

"or maybe he is outside, probably on the lookout" said Union

Judai was worried…"or..he.." said judai with a low voice

Union noticed it

"what? Whats wrong?"

Judai looked at Union

"do you think…he will..spend the night with luna?" said judai with a fear look on his face

Union was shocked

"No way! He cant do that here! Joseph is much reasonable than that! He won't do such a thing!" said Union

"well..shall I check on Luna?" asked judai

"its late now!..it would be rude if you do.."

"but I just.." confused judai

"look pal…joseph is aware of the situation we are in…he is probably out there on the lookout and patrolling the area or he is resupplying! Don't get this weird ideas! Who could think of doing such a thing in our situation!" said Union

Judai sighed and nodded

Meanwhile at the lookout area,

"squad leader, its getting darker and darker….I can't make out the surroundings" said tuxedo anxiously

"yes…..and…I am starting to hear some noises of quiet steps….eyes open tuxedo" said timar

"how? I can't see a thing…at this rate we might be surprised any moment"

"stay calm soldier! Just crouch and look steadily and we have checked the area many times! No way a titan could have entered!" said timar

Tuxedo had a fear look then he opened his eyes widely

"but….squad leader Quilo said that…he had heard…noises.." said tuxedo

Timar was shocked

"hey now…don't worry!...the houses around us are wrecked! Maybe it's the noises of falling parts or something" said timar

Then suddenly strong noises occurs

"enough squad leader! Get us some light! Where is our torch!" said tuxedo

Timar slowly agreed and took out a torch

They lighted it and then they were extremely shocked…both of their faces became full of fear and was pale…their eyes were wide open and they froze of fear

Around them was the faces of five titans with a smile and their mouths open

They were so tall that they reached the height of the roof where they were looking from it

The titans smiled slowly and tuxedo totally froze….timar slowly directed her hands towards her scabbards..

She suddenly jumped with a gas boost flying high in sky however, tuxedo was so scared that he couldn't move

"TUXEDO! MOOOOVVVVE!" shouted timar

Then the titans all at the same time focused on tuxedo and all of them jumped with their mouths open at him

He screamed and yelled of pain as his body was distributed among five titans, each one of them was biting from a part

He was bathed in his own blood and he cried of pain and blood came out from his eyes,nose,mouth and ears

He kept screaming and timar boosted to a nearby house witnessing him

Suddenly she heard a shout of two men

"TIMAR! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! MOVE!" shouted Quilo as he jumped and headed towards the titans

"TUXEDOOO! HANG IN THERE! TIMAR INFORM EVERYONE THAT THERE IS A TITAN!" shouted jochi then he jumped and moved alongside Quilo

Timar looked at her hands

"what happened to me…why couldn't I move….why?" said timar then she had an anger look on her face

"Crap…he was torn into pieces…sorry jochi"

"….tuxedo…." muttered jochi with sadness in his eyes

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR IT!" shouted timar as she passed Quilo and jochi

"TIMAR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Quilo

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" shouted jochi

But she didn't care and she boosted with an incredible speed towards the titans who looked at her with a smile and directed their hands at her

She fired an anchor to an opposite house to dodge some hands then she had to cut her way through some fingers in order to land on a house behind them

She then fired her two anchors on a nape of a titan

She screamed while slashing his nape then she was in mid air, a titan moved his hand in punching position she then dodged with a gas release then she fired an anchor at his arm to rotate around him and slash its nape

She landed on the street but then a titan stomped hard the ground that she lost her balance and fell

The titan slowly grabbed her but then it was suddenly killed by Quilo who landed on its nape

Timar got out from the grab to jump and landed on a roof of a house beside Quilo

"you know…that was suicidal..but nice moving out there"

She nodded slowly with her eyes full of tears

"he died..and I couldn't do a thing because of my cowrdness…I let him down" she said then she covered her face with her hand and started sobbing

Quilo sighed "its not the time for that…there was nothing you could do…come on..we need to take out these two titans as fast as possible" said Quilo then he jumped from a house

She closed her eyes and then jumped behind him

Jochi kept rotating around the two titans who kept directing their arms everywhere around him

He had to cut some fingers in order to escape them then when he had the opportunity he rolled over a titan's face then fired an anchor at its nape and as he was about to deliver a strong strike the other titan grabbed him

He screamed then Quilo landed on the titan's arm tearing it and timar landed on the titan's nape killing it

Jochi restored his balance then he made a gas release and boosted toward the titan's nape killing it for good

The three of them landed on a house looking at the corpses of these five titans

"that's gotta be all of them…" said Quilo catching his breath

"close calls there…thanks guys.." said jochi with relief

Timar remained silent and looking at the ground

Jochi headed towards her

"remember the last thing we told him?" said jochi

She kept looking at the ground

"we told him not to regret his friend's death.." said jochi

She slowly looked at him

"tuxedo is watching you now…watching how miserable you are because of his death…and not only tuxedo…all of our fallen comrades are watching us…continuing their work…they want us to not waste their sacrifices.." said jochi

"but…bu-t…I le-t h-im…down.." sobbed timar

"you will…if you keep crying for him….don't let his sacrifice and all the other sacrifices go in vain by crying for them..but focus on the current situation!" said jochi

Timar looked at him and nodded sadly

Quilo had some sadness in his eyes

"we have got to inform the others of titan assault befo-" said Quilo but he was interrupted by the sounds of screaming soldiers

They all looked at the shelter which was away from them, they looked at each other and boosted there

During the combat between the three squad leaders and the titans,

Judai was with Union

Both of them were chatting and joking about the crazy stuff they went through during the training and then the surprises that awaited them when they entered the scout regiment, they became quite sad when Allen's death was mentioned but they got over it and kept talking however, joseph was still missing

At luna's room,

Both of luna and joseph took off their ODM gear..and kept kissing each other

They lost their focus on the noises outside and concentrated on each other then they laid on the bed and slowly spoke to each other

"…Whoa…that's…so amazing…" said joseph

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him towards her

"I have never felt so warm like that.." said luna softly

Joseph smiled at her and was about lock his lips with her but she stopped him and then stood up

"take off..your clothes.." said luna

Joseph was shocked

"hey..now…luna…at this rate we might overdo it.." said joseph worriedly

Luna smiled "don't worry! Everything's fine!" then she took off her jacket and joseph stood there shocked about what is about to happen

Luna slowly approached him and leaned towards him and then suddenly…they heard a noise outside the window

They slowly moved their heads towards the window…they saw a face of a titan looking at them

They froze from the shocker

Joseph quickly reacted "LOOK OUT!" shouted joseph who jumps with luna at his ODM gear

Then the titan suddenly crushes the window with its hands destroying a big part of the house and directs his hands towards joseph and luna

Luna screams and joseph gasps with fear as he was trying to draw his blades from the scabbards

The titan grabs both of joseph and luna and both of them scream loudly

The titan looks at them both and then another four titans join them

"JOSSEEEEEPHHHHH!" screamed luna

"LUUUUNNNNNNAAAAAA" screamed joseph

Then the titan brought joseph near his mouth and was about to bite him

"this is it…" said joseph but then a strong boost came slicing the titan's hand and landing on a titan's face then stabbing his blades to the titan's eyes

He backflips and carries joseph and lands back in the room

"judai!..." shouted joseph

Judai looked at him angrily

"I can't believe what you have done!" shouted judai

"NOT NOW! SAVE LUNA!" shouted joseph

Judai looked at him and then headed towards the titans

Joseph looked at his ODM gear and hurried to wear it

Judai moved through the titans, dodging their grabbing attacks then he headed towards the titan who grabbed luna

Luna was screaming and hitting his hand

Judai boosted at the hand and was ready to strike hard but then he was ambushed by a titan who suddenly appeared surprising him and then slapping him into the house

He hit the house breaking his blades but he tried to stay conscious and fired an anchor at the roof to stand but as he was flying a titan moved his anchor and he fell in the street

He slowly raised his head and found a large titan looking at him and approaching him

He stood up hardly but as the titan was approaching him suddenly it fell on a house crushing it

He was surprised and then Union appeared and joined him

"Whoa! Union!" shouted judai

"what do you think of this?" said Union

"that was so nice pal! Great!" shouted judai

"sheesh…I can't believe that these titans appeared so suddenly.." said judai

"well good thing we heard them and acted quickly…unlike joseph…why isn't he wearing his ODM gear?" said Union

"I will tell you later, for now lets save tha-" said judai

Joseph screamed at them "WHAT ARE YOU DOINNNGGG! SAAAVVVVEEEE HER" screamed joseph

Union and Judai were shocked at this

"..joseph…" muttered Union

Judai stood up quickly "come on, the girl will be eaten!"

"alright, you go save her, I will cover you from the nearby titans!" said Union

Judai nodded and both of them fired anchors at the buildings

Union and judai started swinging around the titans' hands and legs

The titan who grabbed luna kept staring at her and witnessing how she was resisting

Another titan charged at his hand with its mouth open then suddenly judai sliced its legs making the titan lose its balance and fall

Union from the other direction lands on that titan's nape slashing it

Then more seven titans joined alongside the remaining three

"UNION! BACK UP! THERE IS TOO MANY AT THIS RATE WE CAN'T MANEUVER THROUGH THEM!" shouted judai

Union jumped over a titan's head then swung himself to a titan's arm and backflip to reach a roof of a house

As he was landing a titan was about to punch him but then judai boosted at the arm with a kick making the titan hit a house destroying it

Then judai jumps during the destruction of the house to land on the nape with a powerful strike

Union joins him and both of them take their breaths

"damn! We can't reach Luna at this rate…" said Union

Judai opened his eyes widely

"hey…I haven't seen the titan who was grabbing luna!" said judai

"wha-t…do..you mean? The place is so dark! you might have lost sight of her!" said Union

"and I didn't see joseph in the house during our flight neither..No way.." said judai

Union was shocked "wait…do you mea-" said Union but he was interrupted by a very loud scream and it sounded like the scream of joseph

They looked in in the direction of the scream and it was coming from a place where the titans were around it

They looked at each other and then headed there

During their battle,

Joseph put on his ODM gear and jumped dodging the titan's attacks and hurrying towards the titan who was grabbing luna

He saw that judai and Union were in the other street fighting like five titans

"these damn guys….they must have lost sight of luna!"

He totally forgot about how they were outnumbered and didn't care about judai's injuries when he was hit by the titans besides the place was so dark and they lost the track

He reached the titan and drew out his swords

Luna screamed his name while crying and the titan looked at him suddenly and opened his mouth and charged at him

He yelled and then boosted at the titan's eyes stabbing it then he jumped with a gas boost up and landed on a hand which wasn't grabbing luna

Then he swung himself to the other hand but then he was suddenly grabbed by a short titan

He gasped and tried to force himself out of the grab

The small titan opened his mouth widely and bit his leg

Joseph screamed and luna screamed for him

He then sliced that titan's hand and grabbed its head to tilt himself to the other direction and cut its nape

Then the tall titan who was grabbing luna stomped the small titan in order to stomp joseph but then joseph boosted out and fired an anchor at the titan's face

He…lost some toes…but he didn't care

While he was in mid-air he looked at the titan in the eyes

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" shouted joseph while luna was crying for him

Then he boosted towards the titan's face who opened his mouth and bit a strong bite in the direction of joseph

But joseph rotated at the last second to reach the nape and while he was about to slice the nape, his blades were already used too much and broke while slicing it

He gasped "WHYYYY NOWWW!" shouted joseph

Then the titan stepped back towards a house destroying it with his head

Joseph jumped at the last second but some wreckage stabbed him

He was now again in mid air

Looking at the titan while vomiting some blood from his mouth

He looked at him with an angry look then suddenly the titan smiled

Joseph was shocked then suddenly…the torn arm…regenerated so fast and grabbed joseph in mid air

Joseph was so shocked and couldn't break out from the grab

Luna cried his name

"DO-NT WO-RRY! LU-NA! EVE-RYYTHING…WILL BE ALRIGHT!" shouted joseph

"I am not crying for myself! I am crying for you! PLEASE DON'T DIE JOSEPH!" shouted luna

Joseph was shocked "luna…lu-na…."

"yo-u…kn-ow…joseph…we..have…just met….but…I felt so happy speaking with you…so safe being protected by you…so warm with you….and now…this is good-bye" said luna with a soft smile

"N-O..." said joseph

Then the titan crushed luna with his hand breaking many bones in her, she was bleeding from everywhere, her left eye exploded due to the pressure and she kept vomiting blood from everywhere

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed joseph loudly that many titans noticed and began moving towards him

She was still alive…barely…then the titan brought her to his mouth and put her upper part in his mouth

She smiled at joseph and then the titan bit a strong bite tearing off her entire body

Joseph screamed more loudly "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAAAAAAMMMN YOOOOUUUUU!"

Then the titan swallowed her and looked at joseph

Joseph kept screaming and hitting the titan's hand and the titan smiled at him then as it was about to crush him a strong strike to the hand was delivered by judai then Union boosted and caught joseph while he was falling

Judai landed on a house, then that titan looked at him and moved its hands destroying the roofs of many houses including the one judai was on but he acted quickly and hopped down swinging himself behind the titan and then falling on its nape slashing it

He then hopped from the nape to another roof

Union took Joseph inside the shelter

"JOSEPH! Are you alright!"

He slowly looked at Union

"…yes…I am alright…I am totally fine…I am fine…" said joseph

Union felt uneasy to this answer

"what happened to luna? Where is she?" asked Union

Joseph looked at him with an angry look

"joseph?"

"SHE IS DEAD! SHE IS DEAAAADDDD" screamed joseph

Union looked at him shockingly then Joseph drew out a blade and charged at Union

Union was stunned of astonishment

He pushed Union to wall with the blade on his throat

"DAMN YOU! DAMN JUDAI! AND DAAAAMN THAT TITAN! WHERE WERE YOU..WHEEEERRRREEE WERE YOOUUUUU?!"

Union was puzzled

"what do you mean?! We couldn't do anything! There were too many titans! If we had saved luna, we would have been eaten any second! How cou-" said Union then joseph screamed at him

"SHE DID HER BEST TO CURE YOU! AND THIS HOW YOU REPAY HER? YOU LEFT HER TO DIEEEE!"

Union started to shake

"joseph…did you forget me and judai? Do you prefer her to us? Joseph.." said Union with sympathy

Joseph screamed yet again at him

"CURSE BOTH OF YOU COWARDS! FINE…YOU WERE AFRAID OF DYING BY TITANS! THEN DIE BY MY OWN BLADE BASTARD! DIEEEEEE" screamed joseph but then he was grabbed by judai behind him

Joseph quickly switched his blades towards judai but judai was boiling of anger

He broke joseph's blades with a strong strike of his

Then he grabbed joseph and delivered a very strong head-butt then he punched him hard and then punched him again

Joseph started to bleed hard and fell on his knees

Judai then kicked his face many times then stroke his face with a very strong knee making joseph lose many teeth

Then he kicked a final kick sending joseph away hitting a wall hard

Joseph falls on the ground unable to move at all

Union shouts with belief "JUDAI! AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

Judai grabbed joseph's head from his hair and looked face to face with him

"now…I know why hand-to-hand combat training was useful.." said judai

Joseph glared at him and judai looked at him with a calm look

"what had happened to you…you were ready to kill your old friend for a girl you have just met...why's that?..hmmm…I know why…maybe because you went to her room?" said judai making joseph angry then he tries to stand up but then judai strikes joseph face forcing him to spit out blood with teeth

Union calls for judai's name

"…don't worry"

"how weak have you become joseph…how pathetic have you become…how ignorant have you become!" said judai

Then he stomps joseph's head on the ground

"you told me…that you wouldn't be deceived by these emotions…and you were deceived..you have let your feelings control you..and this is the result…you have become weak even against me…I can't still get it…you had never fell in love before…and the day you choose to fall in love..is the day you are a scout and in an expedition?! Wow..you sure have lost it.." said judai

Joseph begins to sob slowly while being stomped by judai

"you maybe had forgotten something very important…we are scouts, joseph…do you know what does this very word mean?...it means endangering our lives all the time in the hope of retrieving our freedom that was stolen from us by the titans! Each scout knows this…why weren't you that sad when Allen died..our long time friend…why are you so sad for a soldier girl you have met lately…don't begin telling me that she helped us all..that's not an enough reason.."

"you w-ant..kn-ow..why?" said joseph while still being stomped

"hmm?"

"its be-cause…I love her!" shouted joseph

Judai opened his eyes widely and looked at him in disgust

"And as if that is a reason…let me tell you something…you have given yourself up to your emotions just because that girl spoke well with you…and perhaps the same happened with her but I assure you..this was a false love…you see, I am not a love expert and our situation doesn't help me to completely demonstrate to you..but, love cannot be achieved that fast no matter what had happened..you were simply deceived by your own emotions and as a scout…we have devoted our lives for humanity's sake..we have devoted our hearts for humanity's freedom…we have devoted ourselves for humanity's survival! So..no matter what..these emotions…are nothing but obstacles to us…and you have just fallen into it..so..don't give up yet..stand up…stand joseph..with all these injuries..stand as a scout who devoted his life! If you are to die then die in the battlefield! Have passionate for no one expect humanity! STAND UP!" shouted judai then he lifts joseph up and pushes him at a wall

Joseph slowly raises his eyes and looks at his friends

Judai looks at him with a calm look and Union looks at him with a fear look

Joseph approaches Union

"I…am..so sorry.." said joseph

Union looks at him "Its alright..I understand how you were"

Joseph nods and then looks at judai

"lets go…the tit-" said judai but he was interrupted as many titans hit the shelter causing the entire building to collapse with them inside it

Joseph slowly opens his eyes and finds out that he and Union are under the wreckage while judai is out facing eight or seven titans on his own

"QUICKLY! WE MUST HELP HIM!"shouted Union

Joseph stayed still

"JOSEPH!" shouted Union

"alright…" said joseph

Both of them started to move the wreckage that is preventing them from getting out

Judai faced many titans on his own

He started running on the roofs and around him titans attacking from each direction

He dodged some attacks but then he was punched by a titan then slapped by a titan then a titan destroys the house making him lose his balance and as he fires an anchor, a titan grabs it and holds him in mid-air by his own anchor

Judai is surrounded by many titans

Then suddenly the three squad leaders arrived and begin distracting the titans

Quilo appeared behind the titan that was grabbing him and tore off its nape

Judai restored his balance and a titan jumped to grab him but he boosted then rotated in the air and swings himself at the titan's nape cutting it

He joins Quilo on a roof

"are you ok,boy?"

"I am fine…thanks for the save sir"

"damn..we are late right? We heard many screams coming but we were ambushed many times by titans"

"why are there so many? We killed all of them right?" said judai

"the thing is…their numbers is increasing! There are a lot of them..and they are coming here" said Quilo  
"so..how many is there?" said judai

"too many..till now..I see thirteen titans!"

"no wonder the place is so crowded!"

"not to mention that I can't see well due to the lack of light" said Quilo

"We have to deal with what we have got! Lets go" said Judai

"wait! Where is joseph and Union?" asked Quilo

"they are under that wreckage! Help me secure it!" said judai

"alright!" said Quilo

Then both of them headed towards the wreckage

Timar and jochi subjugated four titans out of thirteen but they were exhausted

They lost sight of Quilo and Judai

The titans seemed to increase and increase and kept coming

Timar and jochi stood on a wall of a tower looking down at the titans who were stretching their hands at them opening their mouths

"sheesh…how many do we still have?" said timar

"I…don't know…I can't count anymore.." said jochi with a tired voice

Timar looked at him stunned

"Jochi? Are you alright?" said timar

"sorry timar…but…I can't keep it up anymore…I am injured…tired…and…dizzy..I am at my limit…" said jochi then he suddenly leaved his ODM handles and his anchors came loose and fell down on the titans

"JOOOOOCCHHHHIIII" screamed timar as he falls, then she tries to reach him but a titan punched the tower at distance between her and him forcing timar to back up

Jochi fell down on the titan hordes which started tearing him off and cutting him apart

She closed her eyes while crying not wanting to watch them eat him

She flew to the summit of the tower and the tower began to shake and collapse

She jumped from it and boosted to another building but she is ambushed by a titan which crushes the building

She dodges his grab by stabbing her blades into his hand and then she swings herself over his head and lands on the nape slashing it

Then she boosts again but suddenly the gas runs out

"well…here is my end" said timar then a titan jumped at her and she fell inside his mouth then the titan bites hard tearing her body apart

Quilo and judai subjugated all the titans around the wreckage of the shelter

Their numbers were five and the last one was still alive stretching his arms towards Quilo who then cuts its fingers and runs on the titan's hand

The titan stretches his other arm at him but giving judai the opportunity to strike its nape and killing it

"alright! That's all of them right here!" said Quilo

"hopefully…but look at there…" said judai

"so many titans…" said Quilo

"I guess after all…we will die.." said judai

"soldier…if we are to die today..you must know that It was an honor to die alongside such an elite soldier"

"sir…it was a great time serving humanity..even if we didn't do anything…we helped humanity eradicate of some titans..hopefully..the new recruits will carry out their missions better than us.." said judai and Quilo agreed

They were on a top of a roof looking at many titans..thier numbers almost reached twenty..

"weren't they thirteen from a moment?" said judai

"that's the direction where timar and jochi were…oh no…" said Quilo

Judai sighed and then Union and joseph got out from the wreckage

Quilo and judai joined them in the streets

"come on everyone! Its only us now!" said Quilo

Joseph and Union were shocked

"what happened to squad leader Jochi and Timar?" said Union

"they…you know what had happened! Everyone on me!" said Quilo as he flew away and then his squad flew behind him

The titans chased down the Quilo squad

Quilo ordered his teammates to enter a house which looked unharmed..probably the last unharmed house

They entered breaking through the glass and Quilo ordered them to get to the highest floor and not to make a noise at all

The titans lost them and started sniffing and looking for them

There were so many titans that they covered the town

They quietly sit in a room, covered the window and sat with each other

They looked at each other

"everyone…how much gas do you all still have?" said Quilo

"I still got a little…" said Union

"I don't know…maybe I am out of it already.." said judai

"I don't even have enough to use the ODM gear…" said joseph

"here joseph..have some of my gas!" said Union while filling joseph's tank

Joseph looked at Union and muttered his name

"and so am I…I think I am out of gas.." said Quilo

"so…this is the end?" said judai with a smile

"yeah..can't believe it will end like that!" said Union

"why…listen boys, since the day we all joined the scouts..we were aware of this day…the day we will be eaten by the titans.." said Quilo

"we four decided to enter the scouts together in order to experience all that! We wanted to help humanity! We wanted to be of use!" said Union

"guys…this is it…I want all of you to know that…I care for each one of you…I wish there is a way I could confess it more than this" said judai

"its okay..we are together! We lived together, we trained together, we fought together..and now…we will die together!" said joseph

They all smiled at each other and said farewell to each other then suddenly the house was crushed by a titan who stretched his arms towards Union

Judai drew out his swords and jumped with a slash to the fingers but he was slapped by the other hand crushing some walls

He injured his backbone now that he hit it many times

Union stabbed his blades into the hand of that titan and joseph slid under the hand and cut it with his blades

Then the titans began hitting the house, they kept crushing it

Quilo jumped out and and rotated around some titans but he was grabbed by a titan he gasped and tried to cut the titan's finger but when he stroke his blades were broken then he looked in his scabbards and found that these were his last blades, he looked at the titan's face and sighed

Union boosted to help the squad leader but a titan ambushed him and bit him from down skinning him alive then Union fell in the streets and many titans charged at him

He looked at his torn clothes and at his belly which was torn, he shook his head and looked down then many titans bit him to death

Joseph hurried to Judai and helped him stand up then boosted with him to a roof of another house and the titans destroyed the house where they hided

Quilo struggled but the titan bit his head and swallowed him

Judai and joseph landed on a roof joseph laid judai who was critically injured

"its..its..all over! Squad leader!...UNION!...all my friends…are dead!" said judai with a miserable voice

The titans were around Union eating him and the titans who weren't around him approached joseph and Judai

"stand up" said joseph

Judai slowly raised his head at joseph

"stand up…and fight…that's what you told me…and that's what you taught me." Said joseph as he drew out his last two blades, judai had no blades left, joseph give him one of his two blades, so he had only one blade attached to his handle and his other handle had no blade "we have devoted our lives…we have carried out our duties…we have to face them..without fear…like our comrades…" said joseph

Judai smiled and stood up, he took the blade and attached it to his handle

"I will see you..right?" said judai

"we will all meet together!...and I will repay you that beating you did." said joseph jokingly

They smiled at each other with friendship in their eyes and then looked at the countless titans who were approaching them and assured death was in their eyes

Joseph and judai yelled together and ran and jumped off the building and headed towards the titans

The titans stretched many arms at them that they weren't able to block nor dodge it

Some titans slapped judai to a house crushing it

Joseph in air witness his friend then his gas suddenly ran out

He remained silent and smiled

"at least…I will be with her now.." said joseph

then he was grabbed by a titan and then the titan crushed him making him spit out blood and bleed from every part of his body then the titan crushes him with his teeth and swallows joseph

judai slowly restores his conscious and looks at the titan who ate joseph

then many small titans enters the wreckage of this house and runs towards judai

he then stands up slowly and struggles to move but he was so injured to move

he then sees a pillar of wreckage so he uses it to his favor and strikes it with his blade making some wreckage fall on the small titans trapping them

then he slowly crawls and hears the titans all around him destroying the wreckage above him

"we are paying the price of winning a battle against the titans…we are paying the price…of winning only a one battle…the titans refuse to let us get away with it" said judai as he crawls while bleeding

The titans keep smashing the wreckage and they become one layer away from him

"I wish…that I be the last one..who satisfy their hunger…at least this group of titans..but no…titan's hunger cannot be satisfied..and they don't need to eat us…then why…WHY!" shouted judai

Then slowly the sun began to rise and the light of the sun slowly shined on the wreckage where he is hiding

He looked at the sun and remembered all of his friends who died

Union,Joseph,Allen,Quilo and even the people he worked with in this mission

"to think…this is my 2nd expedition…and I will die already.." he smiled to himself then the titans opened and smashed the wreckage above him and then many arms were directed towards him

And then only one arm caught him saving him from a titan who jumped at him with a mouth

That titan grabbed him and took him closer to his mouth opened it

He lowered his eyes then closed it…and then he sighed

Suddenly the titan that was grabbing him was subjugated

Then someone grabbed him and he heard noises of horses rushing

"ALL UNITS! SCATTER! ELMINATE ALL TARGETS!" shouted Erwin Smith

Then these two soldiers landed him on a roof of a house and looked at him

"my my…he is injured critically…Mobilit! take him away from this battlefield.." said Hange

"but squad leader! Its so dangerous for you to remain here alone!" said mobilit

Judai gasped and looked closely at them

"am…I…alive?" said judai exclaimed

"oh..he can talk! I thought that you were injured to the point you can't talk!" said Hange

"your equipment is at its limit too..you used all of your gas and blades!" said mobilit

Judai raised his head slowly but then fell and lost conscious

"well…he really can't talk" said Hange jokingly

"his backbone is critically injured and he has some torn toes and fingers…and he has many cuts in his body..squad leader he needs help" said mobilit

Hange nodded "as I said earlier take him away from here, I will join Erwin and his squad in this fight..my squad is to protect the resources we brought with us…and help this guy too"

"Yes sir!" said mobilit then he boosted away

The soldiers fought with the titans

Some titans were able to eat some soldiers but the soldiers also killed some titans

Erwin rotated around a titan and stroke its nape then he fired an anchor at another titan's nape and killed it then he jumped over a titan who tried punching him and landed on its nape slicing it he then fell inside a house through the window and jumped from the other side firing an anchor at a titan's arm to swing himself towards the nape and then he tore it off

Then he landed on a roof and Hange joined him

"things really look ugly like we have predicted.." said Hange

"it seemed that a group of soldiers were really here…they attracted many titans" said Erwin

"yes but this means that the north west titans were a lot..or else what are we facing? " said Hange

"there is no doubt that the soldiers here were able to secure the place otherwise why would these titans come here?" said Erwin

"however,whats the situation? Did you find them?" said Erwin

"we found only one injured soldier…and he had used all of his gas and blades…but no sign for other people" said Hange

Erwin sighed,"fine lets secure this place immediately" said Erwin

"yes! WOOHOO!" said hange as she jumps and heads towards the titans

Erwin sighed and shook his head

The soldiers in groups started slashing through the titans' hands and legs in order to reach the nape

Some soldiers were suddenly bitten and others were smashed by titans

Hange however, was so fast that she killed many titans within a short time period

Erwin eliminated many titans as well and then all the soldiers stood on houses to catch their breath

"Most of them are dead now.." said Hange

She drew out new blades and looked at the remaining titans

A soldier came to report to Erwin

"Sir! We have many casualties…these titans were so tough..even I am injured" said the soldier

"I see Omen…hang in there, these are the only ones left…is there any news from the commander?" asked Erwin

"yes sir! He has given the order of advancing! He wants us to establish a new supply base fifty kilometers from here." Said Omen

"WHAT! Doesn't he realize that we don't have the man power to pull this off?" said hange

"calm down hange…there was squad that was supposed to go with you,right?" said Erwin

"yes…I think..its name was….the Quilo squad." Said Hange

"its too late!" said mobilit who joins them

"here you are mobilit! I thought you were dead!" said Hange

"what kind of thoughts is that squad leader!" said mobilit

"mobilit, what's wrong?" said Erwin

"the Quilo squad alongside the other squads that secured the place here were all wiped out by the northwest titans..the only survivor is that soldier we have saved at the last moment" said Mobilit

Erwin sighed and hange was shocked

"wait a minute…many people died in the mission of securing checkpoint 1! How can the commander orders us to proceed?" said hange

"the expedition wasn't based on securing checkpoint 1…it was supposed to establish a new supply base so I am not against the commander..i am only worried about the far distance we will cross.." said Erwin

"fine..lets take these guys out.." said Hange and then they were all astonished

A large group of titans was running from the horizon

They were so many….

"INCOMING! INCOMING! LARGE HORDES OF TITANS APPROACHING!" shouted a scout

"THEY ARE HORDES OF ABNORMALS! THEY ARE RUSHING!" shouted another scout

Erwin looked surprised and hange amd mobilit were stunned

"how?" said Erwin

"sir!..news has arrived from the commander's team! They were ambushed by many titans! And they are retreating to the entrance of checkpoint 1!" said a soldier

Erwin looked at him then looked at the hordes of titans that are rushing

"Er-win…I think it's the time for…" said Hange

"yes…your right…ALL UNITS! RETREAT IMMIDIATLY! RUSH TO THE ENTRANCE OF CHECKPOINT 1 IN COMBAT FORMATION!" shouted Erwin

All the soldiers were terrified and once they heard this order they all rushed to their horses and rode them out of the place

They left the north east part of the base, and then the titans arrived destroying all the houses and running with an incredible speed destroying everything in their way, they transformed the base from buildings and houses into ashes

The soldiers move at their top speed trying desperately to escape from the titans then suddenly some titans appeared in their way

"what? They weren't there before!" said Hange

"ALL UNITS AVOID CONTACT UNLESS NECESSARY!" shouted Erwin then he jumped with his ODM gear and fired an anchor at the titan's arm then he rotated around it and boosted towards its nape cutting it and then landed on his horse and continued riding

"that's some show right there Erwin" said Hange

"focus on the road,Hange" said Erwin

Titans continued to appear in the way and started kicking some soldiers off their horses and when a soldier tried to fight with them he lost his balance due to the lack of any thing that he could use his ODM gear on and he was eaten

So leaving the horses was a suicide and it was their top priority to remain on their horses

Judai slowly recovered, he was on a cart pulled by horses and beside him was soldier girl named Hikari who was treating him

"oh your awake! Its good to see you finally conscious" said hikari

He put his hands on his head

"where…am..I?" said Judai

"as expected…you still not fully conscious after all, you have broken limbs, critical injuries in your backbone and torn pieces of meat and various cuts in your body…you must have been in a crazy battle" said hikari

"…no joking…" said judai as he looked at the bandages around him

She looked around and then said "we still in a titan territory because oddly,the titans are chasing us….it seems that they all are abnormals"

He looked at a titan who was running and then noticed that the soldiers ignored them and kept dodging them

"why don't they engage him?" asked judai

"these are the orders of the Squad leader…we are in hurry to rescue the commander's squad which is pinned down by the titans"

"the commander is pinned down?" asked judai

She nodded

"which is squad is this? I don't remember well"

"you are with Squad Erwin and and squad Hange, I am Hikari of squad Erwin! Nice to meet you!"

"squad Erwin and…squad…Hange?" asked judai

"you haven't said your name yet though"

"I apologize..I am judai..of squad Quilo..didn't you find anyone other than me?"

"No…you are the only one we have found! I am sorry but it seems all your teammates have…"

Judai lowered his eyes and then a soldier shouted

"INCOMING! TITANS BREAKING THROUGH!"

Suddenly titans began appearing and dashing through the soldiers

They smashed some soldiers and stomped some and grabbed some and then fell but breaking these soldiers bones

He looked at the titans with a careless look

"I want an ODM gear…now" said judai

Hikari gasped "what! You are injured! You aren't in a condition that allows you to use the ODM gear"

"I am able to use it..trust me…just give it to me already"

"sure?"

Judai nodded

"okay then…use it to be ready to escape in case any titan ambu-" said hikari but then judai jumps and boosts at some titans who grabbed some soldiers

"WAIT! WHAT THE HECK?!" shouted hikari

The soldiers looked at him

"WHERE IS HE GOING? DOES HE WANT TO DIE?!" shouted a soldier

Judai boosted strongly that he was about to hit a titan but then he rotated him self and slashed its nape then he fired an anchor at a titan which was grabbing a soldier and stretched its hands at him

Once he got near that titan he fired his two anchors at the titan's eyes then swung himself behind the titan and boosted towards its nape cutting it

Then he jumped from that titan and made another boost in air and fired an anchor at titan who was eating a soldier but the soldier seemed alive

The titan looked at him and dashed at him

The titan was about to impact judai but he dodged the titan just in time and fired an anchor towards the nape and tore it off

"WHOA! HE SOLO SUBJUGATED THREE TITANS!" shouted a soldier

A lot of soldiers were amazed by his skills

He continued swinging from a titan to a titan killing each one he gets then he aimed at a titan's hand and tore it off and then jumped at its other hand cutting it

The titan began charging with its head at him then he released some gas to increase his jump then he landed with a strong slash to the nape slashing it

He landed in the field and looked behind him

He has eliminated all the titans which were breaking through the soldiers

He sighed and changed his blades

The soldiers who he saved their lives came to him and thanked him

They told him about his great skill at killing the titans and he nodded at them

Hange and mobilit noticed him

"isn't that the soldier who was found injured? Did he…kill all of these?" said mobilit

"his skills are…remarkable" muttered Hange

"that's amazing…despite his injuries..he was able to slaughter all these titans alone?" said hikari

He returned to the cart and he was covered in blood of the titans

"you got used to killing the titans right?" said hikari

He looked at her

"I have encountered many titans that their moves are all predi-" said judai but then he paused for a second…he remembered Quilo's statement to joseph

"what? You mean you predict their moves?" said hikari

"No..titans' moves are unpredictable..they might perform any move any second.." said judai and he lowered his eyes

"ALL UNITS! PREPARE FOR COMBAT! WE HAVE REACHED THE BASE ENTRANCE! ELMINATE ALL TITANS IN THE AREA AND SECURE THE AREA!" shouted Erwin then he jumped and used his ODM gear

Hange followed him and so did Mobilit

They arrived at the entrance where the titans were roaming the area

Keith's squads were almost wiped out and he kept escaping titans alongside his personal guards

"you exhausted yourself! You should have waited till we arrive here" said hikari

"I am not exhausted..worry about yourself." Said judai then he flew away

Hikari looked at him while he jumped "..Rude…" said hikari then she jumped behind him

The soldiers started maneuvering around the titans

The titans didn't stand still, they began swinging their hands everywhere, slapping some titans and seriously injuring them

Some titans tore the titans' limbs but the titans were faster and charged with their mouths biting many soldiers

Judai and hikari joined a group of soldiers who were attacking some titans

They were running on the roof then suddenly a titan smashed the house they were about to jump on

Some of the soldiers fell to their death and two soldiers were grabbed by the titan

Judai released some gas and fired a hook towards that titan

He rotated around it then boosted towards the nape killing it then fired another anchor towards a house then he becomes in mid-air

A titan suddenly appeared before him and stretched his arm towards him

Hikari fired an anchor at the other hand and slashed it

The titan switched his attention towards her giving judai the opportunity to quickly boost towards the nape tearing it off

He landed on a house and hikari landed near him

"your so careless! You might have got grabbed there" said hikari

"thanks for the save" said judai then he jumped again and maneuvered around some titans

"what kind of thanking is that?!" said hikari then she jumped behind him

He was rotating around three titans

One of them was eating a soldier and was busy chewing him while the other two kept looking at judai

"if I charge at anyone of them..the other might interfere..what should I do?" said judai as he rotated around them

Then he suddenly felt pain in his back

"UGHHH.." shouted judai

Then he let go his handles and his anchors came loose and fell, he fell in the streets damaging his legs

A titan rushed towards him, he looked at him and grabbed his handles then as the titan stretched his hand towards him, he stabbed the hand with his blade

The titan moved away his hands then jumped at him

He rolled away and the titan jumped at a house collapsing it

Hikari landed and helped judai stand

"I told you! Your in no condition to fight! Stay away from this fight" said hikari

"you stay away from this..don't interfere with me" said judai then he jumped with a gas release and headed towards the titan which collapsed the house

He used too much gas and charged at the nape slashing it

Then he slid underneath a tall titan and fired an anchor towards its nape and tore it

The titan at his areas fell destroying houses and a titan fell on some short titans

He stood on a roof then saw six titans heading towards him

"damn…do they just keep coming" said judai and then he saw a hook hitting one of them

A soldier charged with a great speed and accurately slicing its nape then landed on another's nape and then boosted towards the face of a titan stabbing its eyes then switched the blades while in mid-air and landed on its nape then rotated around a titan

Another titan aimed his hand at that soldier and punched but the punch hit a titan sending it away destroying some houses

Then that titan fell down with its nape cut clean then that soldier landed on the fifth titan which was a very short titan and broke its blades while killing it

The titan which collapsed a houses stood up slowly and looked at that soldier

That soldier fired an anchor at a house and looked at it…and..it seemed it was..speaking with it?!

"Whoa…that guy..is so powerful! But…crazy as well?" said judai

"which guy? That's squad leader Hange zoe! Amazingly powerful right!" said hikari

Judai was shocked "so this is…Hange zoe…I never thought that she was that strong." Muttered judai

"well your strong..but there is no comparison between you and the squad leader..this is the power of an A class soldier!" said hikari

He looked at her "if that's the skill of an A class soldier…then what is the power of an S class soldier!" said judai

She pointed at Erwin who was standing and among him the corpses of ten titans vaporizing around him

Judai was amazed

"did…he.." said judai

Hikari nodded "he is way strong! Squad leader Erwin is currently the second strongest humanity's soldier!"

"second strongest?" said judai

"yes! The strongest soldier is squad leader Miche! He is an S class soldier, his skills were upgraded to the point he can smell titans!" said hikari

"smell titans..he must have faced many titans to reach that point!" said judai

"he sure did!"

"what about her! She is still speaking with the titan! The titan is regenerating! He might attack her any second!" said judai

"well squad leader Hange is sort of weird..she doesn't fear the titans at all! She always tries to communicate with titans! Even as her teammate, me and my comrades always are freaked out by her actions..look this is the moment where the titan will attack her then mobilit arrives to save her"

Judai looked astonished at her and then suddenly the titan smashed the house hange was standing on

Hange jumped and while she was in mid-air, the titan dashed at her but then a hook was already fired at him and then his nape was in the air! It was mobilit who arrived just in time and saved Hange

"mobilit! thanks for the save!" said hange while in mid-air

"HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU SAY THAT TO ME!...JUST IN THIS EXPEDITION!" said mobilit

"he seems to have some tension!" said judai

"you have to excuse him..unlike all of us! Squad leader trusts him and treats him as her right hand! So he has to spend the entire time with her! He sometimes drinks a lot to forget her talks or to be unconscious while hearing her" said hikari

Judai stared at her and thought "what is that?..why aren't they worried about the titans?...they seem to be careless about them…is that the time to mention all of that…my squad and I used to be on guard every minute! But they aren't very scared nor worried they consider it…a job…or is it because its an A class team?" thought judai while looking at hikari

Hikari noticed his stare and blushed

"what?! Did I say something bad?"

Judai looked careless at her and switched his look at the remaining titans

"nothing..I am gonna go kill those guys.." said judai then jumped away

"HEY YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME EVERY TIME LIKE THAT! Sheesh! What type of men is he?" said hikari then she jumped behind him

Judai noticed something

"why do you keep coming after me?" said judai

Hikari was stunned "what do you think for? To kill the rest of the titans! And I am not as careless as you to charge with that speed! You're the one who is always in front of me!" said hikari

"always? Its only been an hours since our meeting!" said judai

"well, is it my fault that I get used to people quickly! Why do you mention these weird stuff during this situation! Just hurry up and kill those titans before you get killed!" said hikari with a smile

Judai was embarrassed "whatever! Lets go!" said judai

When he was about to slash a nape, the titan switched his head with his mouth open

Judai gasped and entered the mouth

Hikari screamed his name and then the titan closed his mouth

Judai blocked with his blades the teeth which started cracking through his blades

He released some gas and escaped the mouth of the titan which head-butt him making him lose his balance and fall on a roof of a house

Then hikari landed on that titan's nape killing it and then jumps from the head to the house

"see how careless you are! Charging at a titan like that! You must have a death wish!" said hikari

Judai stood up slowly "…whatever" said judai

"you can't ignore that truth ya know!" said hikari

Then someone called her

"nice kill hikari!" said a soldier

She looked back

"thanks tommy! I saw you too! You killed four titans!" said hikari

"yeah that was so tough! Sheesh abnormals ya know!" said tommy

Then he looked at judai who looked at him

"you're the one who killed many titans on his own right!" said tommy

"I guess…so" said judai

"man! You saved me back then! Thank you" said another soldier who landed on the roof

"Pierson! You had me worried about you! I thought you were dead back then!" said tommy

"well I would have been! But thanks to that guy! I am safe and sound!" said pierson

Judai looked oddly at them and then joined them another soldier girl

"you guys think its time for chit-chatting!" said a soldier girl

"you're the one to talk,tori!" said hikari

"but all of us saw you while speaking with that guy there" said tori with a smile

"he asked me something and I was just answering!" said hikari angrily

"excuses!" said tommy with a laugh

"what do you mean with that tommy!" said hikari

The soldiers announced that all titans were eliminated and then Hange joined this group

"everyone! Good job during the battle…I will now attend a meeting with the commander to see our next move..be on your guard" said hange

They all shouted yes sir expect judai who looked at the ground while covered in blood

Hange looked at him "and you…member of Quilo squad.." said hange

He looked at her "yes." Said judai

"I want to talk with you after I am done, alright?" said Hange

"of course squad leader." Said judai calmly

"good..and for god's sake! Clean yourself! Your not planning on waiting till this blood vaporizes" said hange

The group laughed quietly

"rest but don't let your guard down..see you" said hange then she flew away

Tori handed judai a tissue with a smile

Judai thanked her and then looked at the squad

"so this is..Hange's squad…man..they don't show any worries about our situation…" said judai

They then looked at him

"most of the soldiers saw you during fighting! Even I saw you killing titans no problem! How did you do that?" said tommy smiling towards judai

"well..I..don't know…I just feel it.." said judai lowering his eyes

Pierson approached him and put his hand on judai's shoulder

"thanks again for the save! I didn't have the chance to thank you!" said pierson

"you wanted to thank me while we were surrounded by many titans!" said judai while being stunned

"whats with it?" said pierson

Judai sighed and shook his head and then he looked at the sun

"hey…uhh…want to resupply?" said tori

"yeah thanks..I used too much of my gas and blades already.." said judai

"that was noticeable!" said hikari

Meanwhile at keith's team,

"those titans have become stronger than before! Many squads were wiped out! Report immediately! What is the status of checkpoint 1?" shouted keith at the squad leaders

"Sir! The West part was secured by four squads incuding Squad miche! With the least casualties! Then the East part was secured by Squad Erwin and squad Hange and another squad and the North part was classified into the north west and the north east, the north west squads were totally wiped out while the soldiers of the north east succeeded in securing it however, the were soon wiped out by the titans of the north west! my squad and your squad alongside another four squads were supposed to be classified and secure the south part of checkpoint 1" said a squad leader

"and what the hell happened to those squads?!" shouted Keith

"isn't it obvious sir…nearly all of them were killed! The titans' numbers oddly increased and they began heading towards checkpoint 1 ambushing the soldiers." Said another squad leader

"this is unacceptable! It is refused to retreat now! We have wasted enough time and resources securing checkpoint 1 while our primary goal was to establish another supply base!" shouted keith

"sir, the remaining soldiers are low in numbers and injured…if we proceed we might all get eaten!" said a squad leader

"not to mention…the titans seem to be performing a some kind of strategy of reinforcements!...if they continue their assault..we might not be able to resist any longer" said hange

"I am with hange at this point..sir we have suffered many lives loss already.." said Erwin

"then what are you suggesting Erwin?" asked keith

"I suggest retreating to the wall and arrange for a nearby expedition just to allow the remaining soldiers to catch their breaths and to minimum the deaths" said Erwin

Keith shouted "We have just wasted another expedition just for the soldiers' sake! I refuse to delay any more progressions! We will carry out this mission no matter what! You all have one hour to rest! Dismissed!" shouted keith

They all shouted sir, Hange joined Erwin In the corridor

"the commander's out of his mind! We will all die at this rate" said Hange

"I agree with you Hange..but we can't afford to disobey his orders…even if its totally wrong.." said Erwin

"totally? He is ready to sacrifice the remaining soldiers! He has abandoned his humanity..Erwin" said hange

"sometimes hange..we are forced to abandon our humanity, as squad leaders,we refuse to carry the burden of our fallen comrades believing in that they have died for humanity's sake" said Erwin

"there is a difference Erwin, we don't carry the burden of them dying but…as he insists on proceeding knowing that the results is certain defeat…then he will carry the burden of all us!" said Hange

Erwin looked at her quietly then suddenly they found Miche running through the corridor

"what's the rush for Miche?" asked Hange

"QUICKLY! You two! Move!" said Miche then catches his breaths

"is there something?" asked Erwin

"titans! Titans from every direction! I can smell them…they are a lot!" said Miche

"impossible…we have secured the place! How could they reach us so fast" said Hange

"you sure Miche?" asked Erwin

"I am pretty damn sure…come on! Lets get out and guide our squads!" said miche

Both of them nodded and hurried away

The soldiers were resting on the roof, the noticed some dust on the horizon

Judai sat alone looking at his blades, he was remembering his friends…

"I was with him…I was just speaking with him…and then all that happened!" said judai referring to Union

Then hikari came and sat beside him

"whats wrong judai? Why are you sitting alone?! Come sit with us!" said hikari

"sorry hikari..but I prefer sitting alone for now.." said judai

She looked at him with sympathy "you miss them…right?" said hikari

He slowly nodded

"look..they all died for a good cause…and you must thank god that you are alive..instead of crying for them! Focus on the new status!" said hikari

"what do you mean?" said judai

"well…I am starting to feel that there is a new friendship will occur!" said hikari smiling at him

"friendship?" said judai astonished

Hikari looked at him then got an angrily look

"yes! Why not?" said hikari looking at him with an angry look

"well, because I find you kinda of annoying!" said judai smiling

She then quickly stroke him with an elbow making him dizzy

"say that again!" said hikari proudly

"No I prefer not!" said judai

Suddenly they heard loud noise of footsteps all stomping at the same time

They looked around themselves and found that titans were coming from all directions

"INCOMING! INCOMING! TITANS FROM NORTH,WEST,SOUTH,EAST! WITH UNCOUNTABLE NUMBERS!" shouted a soldier

"EVERYONE LINE UP! PREPARE FOR BATTLE IN COMBAT FORMATION!" shouted another soldier

"but we have just secured the place! Don't they ever give us a break?" said tori

"well that's what is expected from the titans! Lets go!" said judai then he drew out blades from his scabbards

"your quite fired up,judai" said pierson

"I am just used to it already"said judai

Hange's squad regrouped on each other and watched how the titans are rushing towards the area

"oh..my god…" said Hange with a low voice

"Sqaud leader! There is too many than we can handle!" shouted mobilit from a roof

"MOBILIT! GET TO THE SQUAD! DON'T STAND ALONE THERE!" shouted Hange

Erwin looked at keith who stepped outside looking with astonishment at the titans

They couldn't count the titans…they were so many and they were almost all abnormals and they rushed crazily

"hey…aren't these the ones that were chasing us from the north east?" said a soldier

"yes…and it seems that they caught up with us!" said a soldier

Erwin used his ODM gear and reached Keith

"commander, did you observe these titans?" said Erwin

"yes Erwin, over fifty titans..rushing towards here!" said keith

"sir its our top priority to retreat now otherwise.." said Erwin

"I have already refused that request…we will carry on the mission! ALL UNITS PREPARE FOR BATTLE! HOLD THE GROUND AND DON'T BACK UP FROM YOUR PLACES!" shouted keith

"sir,please…reconsider your order…at this rate more people will die than before!" said Erwin

Keith looked at him angrily "Let them remember their training..let the ones who trained hard preform and the ones who didn't train regret.." said Keith

Erwin gasped and looked away

The soldiers were stunned and astonished

"the commander…want us to die?!" said a soldier

"he doesn't care about our efforts?" said another soldier

"I almost died today because of this damn plan!" said another soldier

"He expect us to stop all these titans!" said another soldier

then a soldier tried to encourage his fellow teammates by stating that they can beat these titans if they get rid of their hesitation

then once the titans reached the town, they didn't care about buildings…just like before they continued rushing even if it meant they had to smash their way through buildings and other titans

the soldiers were flabbergasted and many of them began stepping away

"we won't only get eaten…we will get smashed as well?" said a soldier

Judai gasped

"is that it?...we are gonna die now?..no way we can stand a chance against all of these!" said tommy

They all looked hopeless

"before…before my dear friend died…he told me that he wanted to die fighting the titans…as it's the honor he desires..as a scout…a scout who devoted his heart and soul for humanity..so lets all do that!..lets die as scouts for humanity!" said judai

Hange's squad looked at him surprised

"you really are special…somehow…I am all encouraged to fight now!" said pierson

"yeah me too!" said tommy

"cant believe it but me too!" said tori

"devoting my life…yes I had never thought about it…I now know what it means…it means sacrificing myself for humanity's sake! That's my desire as well! Lets do it!" said hikari

Judai thought in himself "they were joking a while ago..now..they accept death?"

The titans transformed half of the town into ashes and soil, no building was left and when they were about to reach the entrance where the scouts were, keith ordered the them to commence the attack

All of the scouts yelled and shouted and boosted towards the titans

Judai and Hange's squad charged hardly at the titans, they killed many titans

Judai kept slashing and tearing through their limbs and meat, he broke many blades

He was grabbed many times but saved by his new teammates. He also saved some of his teammates

But it didn't matter how many they killed…it just seemed that their numbers were endless

The soldiers began dying and dying and in the same time exhausted

The soldiers began losing conscious due to the injuries they received from the titans

And the titans were so fearsome and savages, they didn't care about the injuries they had of torn arms,legs or even eyes

They kept grabbing or biting anywhere till they wiped almost all the soldiers

Judai was bitten from his arm, half of his arm was torn and he screamed

Hikari screamed his name and then boosted towards him but she was slapped by a titan and her hooks covered her

Pierson dodged many attacks and delivered many strikes to the titans but it didn't do well and he was also bitten suddenly by an ambush titan who broke through a house and bitten some skin at his back however, he tried to remain conscious and boosted away and while he was boosting, he saw hikari being slapped and flying away in air

While she was flying away a titan jumped with his mouth open to catch her while she was almost unconscious but then pierson fired an anchor towards that titan and kicked its head making the titan fall and then used his head to jump and catch hikari

"j-u…ju-…ju-dai.."Muttered hikari as she bled

"wh-ere…is…he?" said pierson as he bled strongly

Hikari looked at him and then lost her conscious

Tommy kept tearing titans' legs with other soldiers

He found judai lying on ground with his ODM gear broken and a part of his hand was missing and bleeding

He caught him and boosted away dodging many titans' attacks but many soldiers with him were stomped to death unable to dodge the titans' smashes

But as he was dodging, a titan jumped and bit his leg making tommy and judai fall together in the streets

Suddenly some titans appeared and rushed towards both of them but then tori interfered and cut a nape of a titan and slashed a titan's hand and sliced a titan's fingers then she keeps rotating around them till she was about to be punched but mobilit arrived and slashed the titan's arm and then fired an anchor at its eyes and swings himself and then sliced its nape

He then tells tori to help him save tommy and judai

Hikari lost her conscious and pierson hardly was standing face to face with many titans

Then suddenly he falls on his knees giving up to assured death but then Hange lands on a titan nape then swings herself to another nape then slides under a titan and slices all its back including its nape then a titan tries to grab her but she slashes its fingers and then she releases some gas to reach the other side and then rotates to slice the titan's nape however, she was already injured

Her face was bleeding as she was punched by a titan

She hardly took her breaths

"squad…leader…" muttered pierson then he lost his conscious

She looked at him with sadness then mobilit and tori joined her holding judai and tommy

"…too many injuries I see.." said Hange

Mobilit nodded "Even you squad leader…you are hurt!"

"that is nothing! Damn…even Erwin is hurt!" said Hange

Erwin leaned on a wall looking down on some titans who were scratching the house he was standing on with the ODM gear

He was bleeding and he was covered in blood

Miche was among the squad that was supposed to protect Keith

Keith looked horribly as the titans ate many soldiers

He listened to the screams of soldiers and looked at the soldiers who remained and noticed their exhaustion and the continuous increment in the numbers of the titans he even noticed the injuries the Elites suffered like Erwin's and hange's injuries

He closed his eyes slowly then opened them suddenly

"ALL UNITS! WITHDRAW AT ONCE! RETREAT TO THE WALL! I REPEAT! RETREAT TO SHIGNASHINA DISTRICT AT ONCE!" shouted Keith

"YOU HEARD HIM! ALL UNITS WITHDRAWW!" shouted miche

The remaining soldiers were injured critically but they rushed to their horses but most of them were grabbed while trying to escape

"finally…did he change his mind?" said Hange

"Well I don't want remain till he changes his mind again! Lets get out of here!" said mobilit then once they left the roof of that house, the house was smashed by titans

Hange ordered tori and mobilit to bring their comrades with them, even Hange carried her teammates and barely the remaining scouts escaped the supply base while the titans kept smashing it and eating the corpses and the rest of the injured soldiers who were left screaming and yelling

Half an hour later, Shignashina district trail outside the walls,

Judai heard the noise of cart wheels…he slowly opened his eyes and found hikari lying beside him to the right and pierson lying beside him to the left and tommy was lying beside pierson

Judai felt some pain in his hand and looked at it and it had bandage around it, pierson had bandage around his entire right side and hikari wore bandages at random locations and tommy wore a bandage around both of his legs

Pierson,tommy and hikari were still unconscious he slowly raised his head and realized that he was on a cart, he looked at the sunset and found mobilit,tori and Hange on the cart looking at him and wearing bandages

"you really are a tough guy aren't you…" said Hange with a smile

"squad leader.." said judai hardly

"gotta admit..you have shown much potential during this expedition.." said mobilit

"yes squad leader! He is very strong but his injuries were so deep that he lost conscious many times" said tori

"I am aware of that..how do you feel,judai?" said Hange

"I am..fine…ughh.." said judai but then he felt the pain of his arm

"hmm..you don't seem to be.." said Hange

"please…excuse me.." said judai

"don't worry about it..we are all injured…No one in the remaining scouts here isn't injured…even the commander.." said Hange

"remaining?" said judai surprisingly

The three of them looked at him

Mobilit helped him to stand on his back and look around him

There were so little amount of scouts remaining

All of them looked depressed and miserable

They had bandages all around them

And they were all staring at the road

Judai was flabbergasted and laid on his back again

Hange sighed "the expeditions are getting more and more disastrous. Not to mention what we have accomplished in this one"

"we didn't accomplish much…we were pinned down by titans from everywhere.." said tori

"I know..hey judai…what are you planning on doing once we reach the wall?" said Hange

Judai looked at his arm "I don't know..I might just wait for being recruited to another squad.." said judai

"I see…but it's a waste to let go such an elite soldier like you" said Hange with a smile

Judai looked at her astonished

"besides I saw how my teammates admired you and liked you and you seem reasonable and trustworthy..and I need a powerful soldier like you to take care of the squad while I and mobilit are gone so…I announce you member of squad Hange..nice to meet you judai!" said Hange with a smile

Judai was completely stunned and nodded at Hange "I won't let you down squad leader!"

"hopefully you won't! after all you seemed very friendly with my teammates! So enjoy your new friends while you can" said Hange

Judai laid his head and looked at hikari who was surprisingly awake and smiling at him

"wel-come….you..suicidal! I can't be-lieve..I will ha-ve to work with you!..you will be the reas-on of our death!" said hikari jokingly and the rest smiled at each other

He smiled and closed his eyes to finally rest after so many battles…and after many life loss…after many death moments and to brace himself for a new battle

The scouts reached shiganshina district and the bell rang and all the people of the district crowded at the gates witnessing how the scouts entered injured and bitten

Keith entered looking down and the people started mocking him and making fun of him

"that's all who left?" said a citizen

"I bet that they ran cowardly!" said another citizen

"hey keith! Why did you return with these! It was for the best to settle the score and kill everyone!"

"whats so hard in killing a titan! These unskilled clowns!" said a garrison soldier

Erwin rode his horse near Keith

"sir, a moment please.."

"go ahead…Erwin"

"I want to you to reconsider my strategy…the Long Enemy scouting formation that I suggested you the last expedition..as I informed you before, it will greatly minimum the number of the deaths among the scouts! And it will provide better results during our scouting" said Erwin

"Erwin,you have told me about that before..and I refused..i won't change my mind no matter what..I have enough problems now and I don't want you to increase it!"

"but sir!"  
"its done Erwin! Your proposal is rejected" said Keith then he didn't look at Erwin

Erwin sighed and continued moving

The Scout Regiment have just ended a new expedition, the people didn't know about their sufferings and how the people died nor how many good lives were wasted and kept making fun of them…The scout Regiment returned..and the expedition was a failure.

Next time on Scout Regiment:Endless Efforts,

in the year 836, Keith shadis prepared an expedition and provided it with many resources,trying new strategies and still refusing to use Erwin's strategy: The Long Enemy Scouting Formation

new recruits entered the scout regiment among them a soldier girl name Lydia, who strongly believes in humanity's power and refuses to change her mind of joining another regiment other than the scouts after hearing about what happened in the year 835.

Judai got used to the Hange squad and trained with them and reached the rank of the strongest soldier before Hange herself allowing Hange to place a great deal of trust in him and plans with her squad a new strategy in this expedition

The scouts prepare for a new expedition and they continue their series of their endless efforts.


End file.
